Engwar Engwar
by abysm
Summary: Baldor estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por el amor de Haldir, incluso ir a vivir donde él quisiese. Además, vivir entre elfos no debería ser difícil. ¿No...? - Minific dedicado a Haldir/Baldor, la pareja secundaria de El Destino del Arbol y el Junco
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: _Engwar… engwar…_

Autor: Abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien... Salvo Baldor, que es mío, mío, mío...

Aclaraciones: Historia a continuación de 'El Destino del Arbol y el Junco'. Solamente para Haldir y Baldor. Como a duras penas hablo español, ni sueño en poder hablar élfico, de manera que los diálogos en élfico irán entre =...=

Otra aclaración: Engwar (quenya) 'enfermizos' el modo despectivo en que los elfos se dirigían a los hombres.

Capítulo 1

—Lothlórien... —fue el susurro de Haldir apenas divisaron las siluetas de los altos árboles.

O al menos él las divisó, irguiéndose sobre su caballo, ansioso y sin molestarse por ocultarlo. En el corcel que lo seguía, Baldor dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo lugar que Haldir miraba, sin poder ver nada pero sonrió complacido al notar el evidente placer en la voz de su amado al estar tan cerca de su hogar, y no pudo dejar de felicitarse por haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Luego de la boda de Aragorn y Legolas, ellos habían permanecido en Minas Tirith por algún tiempo, ya que tanto Aragorn como Legolas parecían no poder separarse demasiado de sus queridos amigos, pero conforme pasaban los días, Baldor comenzó a notar los pequeños y sutiles cambios en Haldir.

A veces parecía distraído, otras, algo taciturno o entristecido, y pese a que él hacía todos los esfuerzos para alegrarlo, no parecía ser suficiente. Sin embargo, Haldir nunca decía nada y continuaba adelante, tratando como siempre que su 'pequeño humano' no notase su zozobra.

Pero una noche, luego de una frugal cena en la que el elfo había apenas probado bocado, fueron a dormir y Baldor vio con creciente preocupación que Haldir entornaba los párpados, para finalmente cerrarlos y caer en un sueño difícil. El muchacho no sabía mucho de elfos, sólo lo que Legolas le había enseñado, pero esa parte la sabía bien: que los elfos solamente dormían con los ojos cerrados cuando se sentían espiritualmente abatidos o entristecidos. Con su experiencia y la percepción que durante años había usado para tratar a sus clientes, el joven captó el problema de inmediato.

Haldir no era feliz en la ciudad, extrañaba sus bosques, ansiaba volver a su hogar, y creyendo que imponía un exilio a Baldor, no se animaba a decirle lo que estaba causándole tanta tristeza. Incluso cuando esa misma tristeza estaba socavando sus fuerzas.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, el joven se apresuró a hablar con él. A Baldor sólo le pesaba dejar Minas Tirith porque eso significaba alejarse de Legolas a quien había llegado a amar realmente como si fuese su hermano, pero no tenía nada más que lo atase a ese sitio, de manera que aceptó de buen grado ir a vivir donde Haldir quisiera. En vista de aquello, el viaje quedó decidido en poco tiempo.

Ahora, escuchando esa pequeña exclamación de deleite en los labios del elfo, Baldor sonrió y esperó con ansias conocer ese lugar que tantas noches Haldir le describía mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos.

Y debía ser hermoso, porque ya el camino previo lo era. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, el joven pudo contemplar con asombrados ojos la enorme altura de esos árboles tan antiguos que con seguridad habían contemplado innumerables acontecimientos. Los gruesos troncos grises eran tan enormes que no podía estar seguro de su altura real, pero eran preciosos.

Ambos bajaron de sus monturas para recorrer a pie el tramo de camino que aún faltaba.

—_Mellyrn_... —explicaba Haldir, exaltado de emoción al hallarse de nuevo en casa—. Cuando estén en flor, Baldor, verás lo hermosos que se ven con sus copas amarillas... Por eso muchos llaman a éste, el Bosque Dorado...

Escuchándolo tan feliz, Baldor sostenía con una mano la brida de su caballo y con la otra, la mano de Haldir que lo guiaba en ese momento fuera de un sendero para internarse en la zona que se veía más oscura y tupida.

Caminaron un largo rato, y cuando el muchacho planeaba pedirle al elfo que se detuviesen para descansar un momento, una voz clara pareció bajar de lo alto de las copas.

—_¡Daro!_

Haldir no pareció preocupado, pero se quedó quieto y con una pequeña señal, indicó a Baldor que hiciese lo mismo. Unos segundos después, una risa resonó y habló en élfico, pero el joven humano no comprendió casi nada de lo que decía.

—No es el mismo lenguaje que te estaba enseñando Legolas... —explicó Haldir sonriente—. Y no te preocupes, ya sé quien está allí...

De uno de los árboles cercanos, una escala de cuerda descendió hasta llegar al suelo, y sin dudarlo un instante, Haldir se encaminó hacia ella.

—¿Puedes subir...? —preguntó un poco dudoso, pero ante el gesto afirmativo de Baldor, se encaramó primero, teniendo buen cuidado de verificar que el joven lo siguiese sin demasiados inconvenientes.

El talan era casi invisible desde abajo debido a la tupida enramada del mallorn que lo cobijaba, y Baldor se encontró repentinamente en medio de esa plataforma de madera. Apenas estuvieron arriba, otro elfo abrazó a Haldir con enorme alegría e intercambió con él unas cuantas frases rápidas que Baldor no alcanzó a comprender. Entonces Haldir giró hacia él, lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó, manteniéndolo muy cerca de sí.

—Baldor, él es mi hermano Rúmil. Tendrás que disculparlo, habla muy poco de la Lengua Común.

— ¿Tu... hermano...? —alcanzó a tartamudear el muchacho, notando en ese momento que nunca había preguntado demasiado acerca de la familia de Haldir.

—Sí, no te he hablado mucho de ellos, pero...

—¿Ellos?

—Sí, tengo dos hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Rúmil y Orophin.

Con algo de timidez, Baldor ensayó una reverencia ante el otro elfo, que lo miró extrañado, pero intentó una respuesta similar.

=La Dama Galadriel nos había advertido de tu llegada, hermano, pero no nos había dicho que vendrías con un... humano.

=Su nombre es Baldor, hermano y es mi pareja.

=¿Tu ...?

Pese a que Baldor no comprendía la mayor parte del diálogo, no pudo menos que notar el cambio en la mirada que el otro elfo le dirigió. Antes había sido precavida pero neutra; ahora era definitivamente escrutadora y fría.

=¿No hay suficientes elfos en Lothlórien, que tenías que buscar como pareja a un… humano?

=Sí hay bastantes elfos, y ninguno de ellos consiguió nunca darme lo que Baldor me da, así que te suplico hermano, que aceptes mi decisión.

Pero Rúmil no contestó en ese momento, y volvió a recorrer al muchacho con una larga mirada de evaluación. Por fin dijo algo que una vez mas Baldor no comprendió pero sonó ligeramente despreciativo, y luego se alejó entre las ramas del mallorn.

—No le agradé —dijo Baldor, a quien no había pasado por alto ninguno de los cambios de expresión en el rostro del hermano de Haldir.

—Está un poco asombrado por mi elección —dijo el elfo rubio, sin mentir del todo, pero un poco dolorido por la fría recepción que Rúmil había tenido con su pareja—. No te preocupes... Pasaremos la noche aquí, estaremos a salvo de orcos en este talan.

—Así que esto se llama talan —procurando no dar más importancia de la debida al suceso, Baldor recorrió la plataforma de madera, notando que no tenía barandillas, ni protección alguna—. Si crees que estaremos bien aquí...

—Claro, pequeño. Espera un momento, iré a buscar algunas cosas y te pondré cómodo.

Uniendo sus palabras a hechos, Haldir bajó por la escala y unos momentos después reaparecía con algunas cosas, entre ellas, una esterilla enrollada que Baldor había llevado para dormir y que era bastante amplia como para ambos.

Contento al ver que el elfo estaba tan activo y parecía haber recuperado su humor y su habitual galantería con él, Baldor lo dejó hacer. Nadie más apareció a hablar con ellos, pero Haldir no pareció preocupado, cenaron algunas de las provisiones que llevaban, y luego, el elfo rubio se acomodó en la esterilla y atrajo dentro de su abrazo al muchacho que de inmediato se acomodó al abrigo que se le ofrecía.

Consciente que la noche estaba fresca y que el joven humano sí resentía el frío, Haldir también había llevado una gruesa manta y con ella cubrió a su amado.

Antes de dormirse, Baldor comprobó con alegría que Haldir ya se había relajado en su descanso, y esta vez, sus ojos no estaban cerrados.

~o0o~

Pequeño y simple, casi minúsculo. Así se sentía Baldor en medio del esplendor de Caras Galadhon. Los árboles donde se alzaba la vivienda de la Dama De Lórien eran inmensos aún al lado de los que habían dejado atrás poco antes. Magníficos e imponentes, y las escaleras que circundaban los troncos grises hasta llevarlos a las partes más altas de sus copas, no hacían más que resaltar esa magnificencia.

Por no hablar de los bellísimos rostros que a cada paso giraban para echar una mirada confusa y extrañada sobre él. Cada vez que un elfo, ya fuese varón o mujer enfocaba su vista en él, Baldor contenía la respiración sin poder creer la espléndida hermosura en cada uno de ellos.

Cierto que él estaba acostumbrado a sentirse observado, pero no por ello dejaba de resultarle un poco incómodo, sobre todo porque en la ciudad, sabía que era observado por su prestigio, porque era un personaje reconocido; pero aquí, sabía que era pura curiosidad. Por curiosidad y porque todos observaban que Haldir mantenía su mano firmemente aferrada sin soltarlo ni por un segundo.

Los elfos que custodiaban el talan de la Dama de Lórien eran imponentes, altos y apuestos, aunque con un ramalazo de orgullo, Baldor se dijo que ninguno de ellos era tan apuesto como su elfo, que en esos momentos se inclinaba en una respetuosa reverencia ante la hermosa Dama Galadriel.

Una vez más, Baldor contuvo el aire en sus pulmones.

Ya había visto a la Dama de Bosque Dorado cuando aquella estuvo en Minas Tirith resolviendo el caso de Legolas, pero sólo la había visto de lejos, cruzando por un corredor. En ese momento le había parecido tan hermosa que ni siquiera se había atrevido a acercarse. Ahora esos centelleantes ojos celestes le dirigieron una mirada penetrante y profunda. Apenas consiguió mantener la vista en ellos, y tuvo que desviarla porque de pronto se sentía desnudo y desvalido ante ellos.

"Eres valiente, pequeño humano. Seguiste a Haldir hasta un sitio desconocido, dejaste atrás toda tu vida por seguir a mi capitán"

La voz resonó dentro de su cabeza, pura y cristalina, sólo por eso no infundió temor en el muchacho que se animó una vez más a intentar mirarla.

"Mi vida está donde él esté, señora."

"Tal vez eso no sea suficiente, pero hay cosas que pueden resultar diferentes a lo que pensamos. Vive en paz, Baldor, no seré yo quien interfiera en un sentimiento puro."

Con esas palabras, dirigió sus siguientes palabras a Haldir pero lo hizo en el dialecto de Lórien, por lo que Baldor quedó momentáneamente excluido de la conversación.

=Has puesto tu corazón en un mortal, Haldir. Supongo que has meditado mucho antes de tomar semejante decisión.

=Medité mucho antes de aceptarlo, señora; pero lo que siente mi corazón no pude meditarlo. El sentimiento se instaló allí, y no pude quitarlo.

=La vida humana es frágil y efímera. ¿Qué harás cuando él envejezca y muera?

=Baldor es joven aún, señora; incluso para los cánones humanos. Discúlpame, pero ¿también hiciste que Legolas considerara estas cosas antes de permitir su unión con Aragorn?

=No fue necesario. Aragorn tiene bastante sangre élfica en sus venas como para vivir mucho más que un humano común, pero Baldor no. Y temo que tu corazón se rompa cuando la vida de tu Baldor llegue a su fin.

Haldir meditó un poco lo que iba a decir, pero al final creyó haber encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

=Señora, alguien me dijo que la inmortalidad no sirve para nada si hay que vivirla en soledad, y ahora que tengo a Baldor, por fin comprendo lo que quisieron decirme. Prefiero el breve lapso de una vida humana en su compañía, que una eternidad sin él.

Entonces Galadriel sonrió a su capitán y volvió a hablar en la Lengua Común.

—Sean bienvenidos a Caras Galadon, Haldir y Baldor. Espero que puedas retomar pronto tu lugar en mi Guardia Personal, Capitán.

—Tan pronto como nos hayamos instalado, señora.

Con una leve inclinación de asentimiento, Galadriel se retiró, dando por finalizada la reunión y los guardias los escoltaron de regreso.

~o0o~

La mirada de Baldor ascendió a través del grueso tronco hasta la plataforma que reposaba en las poderosas ramas del mallorn. Habían salido del círculo central, donde residían la mayoría de los elfos que habían visto al llegar, alejándose bastante.

—Aquí viviremos —dijo Haldir sonriente—. Espera aquí.

Con una agilidad que dejó al muchacho totalmente sorprendido, saltó y se tomó de una rama baja, luego de hamacarse, comenzó a trepar hasta llegar arriba, desde donde hizo descender una escala similar a la que Baldor ya había visto.

Cuando el joven se aproximaba para empezar su ascenso, el elfo descendió. Antes que Baldor pudiese decir algo, Haldir lo aferró por la cintura y comenzó a subir sin esfuerzo aparente. De forma casi natural, Baldor se sujetó con fuerza a los hombros del elfo pero casi no era necesario. El brazo lo rodeaba con fuerza y firmeza; y solo lo soltó cuando sus pies se apoyaron en el talan.

El lugar era amplio, pero se veía que no había estado habitado en los últimos tiempos, lo que dio una pista al joven humano.

—No vivías aquí antes. ¿Estás dejando tu casa para venir conmigo?

—No, Baldor; estoy volviendo a casa para vivir contigo. Tienes razón, antes no vivía aquí. Vivía en el alojamiento de la Guardia, cerca del talan de la Dama Galadriel, junto con los otros guardias y mis hermanos. Este talan quedó vacío cuando mis padres partieron hacia Valinor. Este será nuestro hogar.

La implicación de esas palabras sacudió a Baldor.

Hogar.

La única imagen que él tenía en su memoria como 'hogar' era una visión ya borrosa de una casita rústica y pobre a las orillas del Anduin. Una casita donde sin embargo había sido muy feliz hasta la muerte de sus padres.

—Nuestro hogar... —murmuró, saboreando las palabras con un deleite tal que Haldir no pudo dejar de notarlo.

—Ven.

Haldir lo acarreó hasta otro sector, donde pondrían el dormitorio. Era amplio y fresco, la brisa traía el murmullo de las hojas, el trino de los pájaros y a lo lejos, también el canto de los elfos. Por unos instantes, Baldor cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por los maravillosos sonidos. Los fuertes brazos de Haldir le rodearon la cintura desde atrás. Cuando Baldor habló, lo hizo con la tenue voz que el elfo amaba.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Entiendo que siempre seas tan calmado y apacible. La paz de este lugar influye en ustedes, o en casi todos ustedes —agregó recordando a Arwen, quien no parecía haber asimilado mucha de esa calma.

Giró dentro del círculo protector de esos brazos para quedar frente al elfo y enfrentar sus increíbles ojos grises. Algunas veces no podía creer que hubiese estado cerca de él durante cuatro años, de manera poco constante, es cierto; pero sin darse cuenta del lento entendimiento que se despertaba entre ellos. Y más tarde, la atracción. Aunque había estado tan disfrazada de compañerismo que desentrañar el sentimiento había resultado difícil. Después de todo, el detonante había resultado ser su ex 'protector'.

Ante el recuerdo, Baldor desvió la vista un segundo.

—¿En qué estás pensando, amor?

—En Dénethor.

La respuesta definitivamente consiguió asombrar al elfo y Baldor se apresuró a agregar el resto.

—Si él no hubiese sido tan horrible conmigo, tú nunca te habrías preocupado por mí.

—Eso no es cierto —aseguró el elfo, deslizando sus largos dedos a través de la espalda—. Siempre me preocupé, pero era distinto.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Claro que sí. Ahora vamos a acomodar este sitio y a limpiarlo un poco para instalarnos. Ya verás, seremos felices aquí.

—Estoy seguro, amor... Yo seré feliz en cualquier sitio si estás conmigo —aseguró Baldor, abandonándose al apasionado beso que siguió a esa declaración.

~o0o~

Baldor trazó con cuidado las letras que eran completamente nuevas para él. Todo lo que Legolas le había enseñado durante su estancia en Minas Tirith no era del todo útil, ya que en Lothlórien usaban otro dialecto élfico que ahora Haldir estaba enseñándole también. Miró a su alrededor, el talan era bastante espacioso, con mucha luz pero a Baldor le parecía inmenso cuando Haldir no estaba con él.

Los primeros días habían pasado muy rápido, entre los arreglos de la vivienda y la puesta en marcha de su vida en común en ese nuevo lugar. El elfo rubio había recuperado todo su vigor y de eso Baldor podía dar plena fe, ya que no había noche en que los suspiros y las ahogadas expresiones de placer no llenasen el aire. Era una suerte que ambos fuesen recatados a la hora del amor, aunque no por ello menos fogosos.

Después Haldir retomó su puesto como Capitán de la Guardia y con eso, algunas veces se marchaba al amanecer aunque el muchacho reconocía que siempre llegaba al talan de regreso antes que anocheciese. Sin embargo, era la tercera vez que el elfo había sido enviado a comprobar las custodias de las fronteras de Lórien y ésa era una tarea que no podía cumplirse en un día.

Después de muchas indicaciones, de muchas advertencias, Haldir estuvo fuera tres días completos.

Suspirando, Baldor recordó esos días sin su amado.

_Era increíble cómo las vestiduras simples que usaban en el 'Barrio' se parecían a algunas de las que había visto usar al esposo de la Dama de Lórien. Cierto es que no lo había mirado demasiado para no parecer impertinente, pero sí se parecían. Así que en vista de eso, Baldor ajustó el cinturón para que ciñera bien y compuso su cabello lo mejor que pudo. No podía ni siquiera soñar en compararse con la hermosura de los elfos que había visto el día de su llegada, pero al menos trataría de no desempeñar un pobre papel._

"_Si te aburres cuando yo no esté, busca a mi hermano en Caras Galadon, él puede guiarte"._

_Aunque la idea de ir solo a ese sitio le parecía un tanto temeraria, Baldor no se amilanó. Quería adaptarse a esa vida, quería compartir todos los aspectos de la vida de Haldir y demostrarle que podían ser felices allí; así que resueltamente, tomó aire y se puso en camino._

_Llegar no resultó difícil, y aunque el sendero hasta la entrada de la ciudad propiamente dicha, estaba un poco solitario, Baldor sabía que no estaba solo, que los elfos vigilaban mucho las zonas cercanas a la morada de la Dama._

_No había tenido real conciencia de lo que significaba entrar allí hasta que lo hizo sin la compañía de Haldir. Intentó no prestar atención a los rostros que se volvían para observarlo y al murmullo tenue, casi inaudible, pero murmullo al fin, que se levantaba cuando él pasaba._

'_Engwar…'_

'_Engwar…'_

_Y como él no sabía qué significaba, decidió ignorarlos._

_Cuando el primer guardia lo detuvo frente al inmenso mallorn en el cual habitaba la Dama de Lórien, Baldor apenas consiguió murmurar el nombre del hermano de Haldir, sin estar por completo seguro de haberlo pronunciado bien, pero al parecer el elfo lo comprendió y por señas le indicó que esperase allí. Unos minutos más tarde, Rúmil descendía por los peldaños con aire marcial y distante. Baldor no pudo evitar recordar que Haldir se veía igual de arrogante ante extraños. La voz del elfo luchó un poco con la Lengua Común para hacerse comprender._

—_¿Acaso te has perdido y no encuentras el camino de regreso al talan?_

_Baldor prefirió ignorar el tinte ligeramente divertido que creía notar en esa pregunta y los modos que no parecían para nada amables. Ya había llegado hasta allí, tenía que continuar._

—_Yo... Haldir me explicó cómo son las cosas aquí... Y yo... Bueno, yo quería saber si había algo que yo pudiese hacer..._

_Tal como el día de su llegada, la mirada del elfo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza antes de hablar._

—_Así que te habló de los talleres. Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero puedo llevarte hasta ellos y veremos._

_Rúmil inició la caminata alejándose del mallorn principal rumbo al perímetro exterior mientras que Baldor trataba de seguirlo, lo cual no era fácil considerando el paso elástico y ágil del elfo. A través del círculo de árboles blancos que marcaban el límite externo, el muchacho vio el prado y más atrás algunos terrenos que parecían sembrados._

—_Haldir dijo que no tenías buena salud, que habías sido herido y por eso no convenía que hicieras esfuerzos, así que supongo que no podrás ser de ayuda en los campos._

—_Eso fue hace tiempo. Soy fuerte y ya estoy recuperado —explicó Baldor._

—_Si algo te sucede mientras Haldir no está, no seré yo quien cargue con la responsabilidad. Cuando él regrese me dirá si puedes o no con algo así. Llegamos._

_El elfo se detuvo de pronto junto a un grupo de árboles cuyas escalas parecían perderse en las alturas. La vista del muchacho ascendió hasta las verdes copas y topó con los talans que se resguardaban allí. En murmullo suave y casi melodioso bajaba desde lo alto y en ocasiones incluso algunas voces también se oían cantando._

—_Aquí están el talan donde nuestros elfos copian algunos de los libros que nos llegan desde tiempos remotos, para que no se pierdan. ¿Haldir te ha enseñado nuestra lengua?_

—_Un poco... pero aún no la domino... Yo estaba aprendi..._

—_Bien, entonces no te pondré aquí. Es necesario que nada perturbe la tranquilidad en este talan... Y no creo que tengan tiempo de enseñarte todo desde el principio. Veamos... —el elfo no pareció notar que el muchacho no había terminado de hablar y caminó hacia el siguiente árbol—. Aquí están los talleres donde confeccionamos nuestras telas y se cosen nuestras ropas. ¿Puedes manejar un telar? No es difícil._

—_No, pero sé cos..._

—_Bueno, probaremos con otra cosa —interrumpió Rúmil y continuó caminando unos metros más obligando a Baldor a seguirlo sin darle opción a terminar de hablar. Pareció meditar un poco al mirar el siguiente talan y luego siguió adelante._

— _¿Qué hay aquí?_

—_Aquí es donde hacen el 'lembas'. ¿Haldir te habló de eso? Es necesario hacerlas para las tropas que viajan a custodiar las fronteras de Bosque Dorado, pero sólo las mujeres saben prepararlas. Veamos aquí... Es donde se hacen los arcos y las flechas. Se elige la madera adecuada y se tallan con cuidado y esmero. Cada arco lleva mucho tiempo, pero podrías afilar las puntas de las flechas si sabes tallar. ¿Sabes?_

_Consternado y afligido, Baldor negó en silencio. La mirada reprobatoria lo hizo sentir mucho más que inútil, y de buena gana hubiese salido corriendo de allí de no ser porque Rúmil continuó hablando, al parecer haciendo un recuento sistemático de todas las cosas que no podía hacer._

—_No sabes nuestra lengua. No sabes usar un telar, no puedes usar herramientas para tallar... —de improviso dio un paso hacia él y le tomó las manos inspeccionándolas con mucho detenimiento—. Son suaves. Nunca has hecho tareas manuales, así que no perderemos más tiempo en esto, muchacho. Allá están los talans donde se hace orfebrería y también donde hacen los muebles para los talans... Como supongo que no sabes hacer ninguna cosa útil, elige el que quieras y tal vez alguno de los elfos que esté desocupado pueda iniciarte en cualquier trabajo. Yo debo regresar a la guardia, no puedo quedarme más._

_Antes que Baldor pudiese decir alguna cosa, el elfo se alejó a grandes zancadas, como si estuviese enfadado con él, y el muchacho se quedó solo en medio de aquellos grandes árboles sin saber qué hacer._

"_Pero nadie más sabe hablar la Lengua Común... Y yo todavía no sé hablar su lengua..."_

_Hubiese debido subir a alguno de ellos y así demostrarle a ese elfo mal educado que al menos podía intentarlo pero se sentía realmente inútil y sin valor. Nunca como en ese momento tuvo tan en cuenta que todas las cosas en las que se había esforzado tanto durante su corta vida, no servían para nada. Él mismo se lo había dicho a Haldir cuando aquel lo instaba a dejar su vida en el Barrio..._

"_Soy un inútil, Haldir... No sé hacer nada, no tengo un oficio... Las cosas que sé hacer no sirven de nada afuera..."_

_Ahogando lo miserable que se sentía, giró y buscó el camino de regreso a su talan._

~o0o~

Todavía triste, Baldor recordó que se había pasado todo lo que quedaba de ese día y la mayor parte del día siguiente en cama, rumiando su aparente inutilidad. Después recordó que Haldir estaría fuera tres días y regresaría durante una noche antes de volver a salir hacia otra frontera durante dos días más. Eso no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para preparar el sitio, aunque estaba bastante ordenado, Baldor quería que estuviese impecable y también quería preparar algo especial para la cena de Haldir. Era bastante competente en ese tema si bien pocas veces lo había usado con Denethor, pero Sati le había enseñado a preparar cosas muy ricas con las que planeaba agasajar a su amado.

Lo malo del asunto es que no disponía de los ingredientes que hubiese precisado para preparar lo que quería. Había hecho una lista de lo que iba a necesitar y uno por uno había ido tratando de reemplazar los ingredientes por otros que tal vez pudiese encontrar en la despensa donde los elfos guardaban las provisiones comunes y donde solamente tenían que ir y solicitar lo que les hacía falta.

El muchacho recordaba con claridad la ocasión en que habían ido juntos a ese lugar. Haldir se había sujetado una enorme canasta con correas a la espalda y habían caminado hasta un sitio cercano a los talans que Rúmil le había mostrado el día anterior. La despensa común estaba ubicada en uno de ellos, y con un suspiro de agradecimiento, Baldor comprobó que ese lugar tenía escaleras adosadas y no escalas de sogas. Una vez allí, una elfa amable les había provisto de todo lo que Haldir le había pedido no sin antes dedicar una larga y apreciativa mirada al humano que lo acompañaba. Demasiado entusiasmado con lo demás, Baldor prefirió no pensar en eso por demasiado tiempo. Con la canasta rebosante de provisiones, volvieron a casa, donde juntos habían sacado todo y acomodado en el lugar respectivo.

"Pero ahora no estás para acompañarme..." pensó, triste una vez más pero de inmediato se sacudió ese pesar.

Podía preparar algo muy lindo y delicioso para recibir a Haldir y ese pequeño obstáculo no iba a estropearle la idea. Buscó la canasta, revisó las correas y se la acomodó a la espalda. Tuvo que ajustarla un par de veces antes que quedase cómoda para él, pero finalmente quedó bien y él pudo descender por la escala, luego de lo cual se puso en camino una vez más.

Tal vez se estaba poniendo paranoico, pero tenía la sensación que siempre lo estaban mirando, que siempre había alguien vigilando sus pasos. Hasta hubiese podido jurar que había escuchado sonidos cercanos, pero sabía que eso era poco probable, casi imposible considerando que casi nunca había podido escuchar a Haldir cuando aquel se acercaba a él a hurtadillas. Interiormente, agradeció que el camino hacia el talan de la despensa estuviese alejado de los más habitados, así no tenía que escucharlos murmurar cuando él pasaba.

=_Engwar, engwar..._ = decían las voces en cuanto él pasaba y por muy hermosas y dulces que fuesen las voces, Baldor se sentía aislado y vulnerable entre todos ellos.

Sólo cuando estuvo allí, frente a la misma elfa hermosa que había visto antes, se dio cuenta que le sería muy difícil hacerle comprender lo que necesitaba. Ella no hablaba la Lengua Común y él aún no dominaba el dialecto. Durante unos minutos intentó hacerse entender pero al cabo de algunos intentos resultó evidente que eso iba a ser imposible. Sin embargo ella no se dio por vencida y por señas le pidió que esperase un poco, saliendo del talan a toda prisa. Cuando la vio regresar acompañada, hubiese preferido quedarse en casa.

—¿También tienes problemas para buscar sustento, muchacho? —dijo Rúmil y su voz volvió a sonar burlona y fría.

—Para encontrarlo, no; sólo para que alguien comprenda lo que necesito —contestó de un modo mucho menos amable de lo que se proponía en primera instancia.

—Tendrás que aprender nuestra lengua o te resultará imposible seguir aquí —dijo mientras miraba la lista escrita por Baldor y empezaba a seleccionar cosas de distintos cestos y envases con diferentes contenidos que iba colocando en una mesa grande frente a ellos.

—Cuando Haldir regrese seguirá enseñándome.

—Sí, supongo que lo intentará.

La conversación pareció morir en ese punto y Baldor no hizo ningún intento por continuarla, de hecho detestaba genuinamente haber tenido que depender otra vez de ese elfo también para eso y lo que más detestaba es que fuese hermano de Haldir. De haber sido otro, no hubiese dejado que le trataran con tanto desprecio, pero lo último que quería era provocar una disputa entre hermanos, así que respiró hondo y se aguantó. Unos minutos después había una enorme pila de cosas sobre la mesa.

—Eso es todo, creo —comentó Rúmil y dejó que el muchacho viese lo que era más evidente.

"No podré llevar todo eso" pensó Baldor.

Por supuesto, Rúmil no podía haber elegido una manera mejor de mostrarle que él era un simple humano, que no tenía la fortaleza de un elfo y que nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños podría acarrear una canasta que contuviese todo eso. Y no es que necesitase demasiadas provisiones para dos, pero era claro que los elfos no se preocupaban por disponer las cosas en envases pequeños, todo tenía un tamaño superlativo. De nuevo, Baldor deseó que Haldir estuviese con él.

"Pero no está, y voy a arreglarme solo" se dijo y resueltamente bajó la canasta.

Separó todo en tres partes tratando de sopesar cada objeto y que los tres montículos pesaran más o menos lo mismo, tal vez no podía llevar todo de una sola vez, pero podía hacer tres viajes. Cargó la canasta con cuidado y se la acomodó a la espalda. Igual era bastante pesada, pero al menos parecía ser un peso que él podía manejar. Compuso su expresión más amable y con ella se dirigió al elfo que lo miraba escéptico.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, luego volveré por el resto —dijo y también le dedicó una sonrisa a la elfa para luego salir de la despensa.

Prefirió no ceder a la tentación de volverse a mirar a Rúmil, sabía que con seguridad tendría la misma expresión despectiva que tenía cada vez que lo veía. Lo mejor era que reservase sus fuerzas para ese trayecto y los otros que tenía por delante.

Por fortuna no había ascensos en el camino ni senderos empinados porque eso hubiese sido demasiado. Al llegar, Baldor descargó la canasta y miró hacia arriba, su próxima meta era llegar al talan y por supuesto no era de esperar que él pudiese ascender por la escala de soga con la canasta a cuestas, si a duras penas podía subir él mismo pese a que Haldir había hecho nudos en todo el trayecto de la misma para facilitarle la tarea.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, puso a funcionar su cabeza, después de todo si bien no tenía la fuerza, tenía inteligencia suficiente como para superar ese escollo. Recordó las sogas que Haldir guardaba en el talan y eso le dio una idea. Dejó la canasta a un lado, subió y encontró unos cuantos tramos que unidos podían ser útiles. Había pocas cosas que recordaba de su niñez junto a sus padres, pero una de ellas era hacer nudos, cosa muy útil para remendar redes, así que unir los trozos de cuerda fue fácil. Después bajó otra vez y simplemente ató un extremo a la canasta y la izó utilizando su propio peso para ello. Pese a todo el procedimiento que le había demandado, había conseguido llevar la canasta por sí mismo.

"Ahora sólo me quedan dos viajes".

~o0o~

Baldor despertó muy dolorido cuando el sol ya estaba alto.

El último viaje había sido agotador y subir la canasta fue casi un milagro. Ni siquiera le sacó lo que contenía, la arrastró hasta el interior de la vivienda y la dejó en un rincón, después de lo cual se arrojó sobre la cama así como estaba para descansar. Se había dormido de puro cansancio, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de exigencias físicas.

El dolor en los hombros y la espalda fueron más que evidentes cuando se puso de pie pero la ilusión de poder llevar a cabo su idea pudo más que el dolor. Más lentamente de lo que hubiese querido, empezó a sacar todo lo que había llevado y a guardarlo. Al menos lo que iba a preparar no era demasiado complicado y estaba seguro que le salía muy bien, aunque la tarea le llevó buena parte de la mañana.

Finalmente, bastante cansado pero complacido observó su obra.

No había rastros de la odisea del día anterior. El ambiente estaba fresco y ordenado y Baldor había dispuesto la mesa con algunas de las cosas que había traído desde Minas Tirith, regalo de sus maestros y amigos del Barrio. La vajilla no era de metal como solían usar en la ciudad, sino de una especie de cerámica muy fina, pintada a mano.

Había distintas clases de platos dispuestos cada uno en un recipiente separado cuidando no sólo la combinación de los sabores, sino también de los colores para que todo no solamente supiese bien, sino que se viese bien. Tal como le habían enseñado para halagar la vista y el paladar. Como el elfo tenía que partir al amanecer siguiente, Baldor prefirió reservar el vino para cuando regresara para quedarse y ambos pudiesen disfrutarlo sin preocupaciones.

"Ahora tengo que prepararme" se dijo, ilusionado y ya olvidado de todo cansancio.

—Oh, cielos...

El enorme y pulido espejo de plata le estaba devolviendo la imagen de las marcas rojizas en sus hombros, las marcas que habían dejado los tres viajes cargando una canasta con más peso de la que Haldir le hubiese permitido llevar, y Baldor supo que si el elfo las veía, empezaría a preguntar hasta que no tuviese más remedio que decirle.

—Si no las ve, no preguntará —le dijo al reflejo dándole la espalda para ir a asearse.

Y mientras lo hacía, pensó que tendría que utilizar algunas de las tácticas de distracción que dolorosamente había aprendido a usar con Dénethor.

~o0o~

A Haldir nunca le había molestado inspeccionar los puestos de las fronteras y de hecho, lo hacía con más regularidad que muchos de los otros capitanes, pero eso era antes. Antes que tuviese que dejar a Baldor solo en el talan, esperándolo; en realidad, antes que tuviese que pensar en que alguien lo esperaba. Siempre le había resultado un alivio salir al bosque abierto durante largos días, dormir bajo el cielo estrellado si el tiempo era bueno o buscar algún tronco hueco donde guarecerse si llovía, caminar en silencio escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor, el viento, los pájaros.

"Pero ahora es distinto..." se dijo, apresurando el paso otra vez.

Había evitado ir a los talans de los guardias para que no lo entretuviesen, después de todo, podía presentar el informe final cuando regresase en dos días. Salió al claro y se detuvo en seco.

Era el único talan habitado en esa zona y era así porque antaño, a sus padres les gustaba de esa forma, pero cuando aquellos partieron a Valinor y les dejaron ese lugar, ninguno había podido seguir viviendo allí mucho tiempo más. Quedaba un poco alejado de los mallorn de Caras Galadon y finalmente los tres hermanos habían terminado por mudarse a los talans que compartían todos los guardias de la Dama de Lórien. De allí en adelante, Haldir había evitado de forma categórica pasar cerca del lugar porque lo entristecía un poco, pero ahora alzó sus ojos hacia arriba y vio la plataforma tenuemente iluminada por las luces que llegaban del interior de la vivienda y sonrió complacido, sintiendo un agradable calor interior.

Sabía que eso era porque Baldor estaba allí y estaría esperándolo, y lo recibiría con su acostumbrada alegría serena.

"Sí, es distinto esta vez" pensó tomándose de la escala y trepando con agilidad. "Tengo que poner una escalera con peldaños para que Baldor pueda subir cómodamente. Lo haré en cuanto regrese..."

Arriba, en la estancia, las pequeñas lámparas de aceite iluminaban todo con una claridad dorada íntima y delicada, y una vez más Haldir respiró con inefable placer el aroma a hogar que ahora desprendía ese sitio.

—¿Baldor...? —llamó y segundos después desde la habitación, apareció el muchacho con su sonrisa pequeña y leve y su andar pausado, tranquilo.

En su interior, Haldir se preguntó si no habría alguna pequeña gota de sangre élfica en Baldor, nunca había visto un humano que pudiese moverse con tanta serenidad y gracia. O hablar con voz tan clara y leve a la vez.

—Por fin... Te estuve esperando, amor —dijo el muchacho y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, aunque para poder echarle los brazos al cuello y ofrecer sus labios, tuvo que empinarse un poquito.

Cualquier tipo de cosa que el elfo tuviese en la mente, se borró en cuanto puso sus manos en las caderas del muchacho y lo atrajo hacía sí para poder besarlo con comodidad. Afanosamente buscó el ingreso a su boca, ingreso que no fue objetado, sino recibido con evidente placer. De forma nublada y lejana, Haldir se dijo que podía dedicarse a esa actividad durante todo lo que quedase de su élfica existencia. Pero ambos necesitaban respirar, eventualmente, así que por fin tuvo que soltarlo aunque lo mantuvo cerca, muy cerca y husmeó con codicia el perfume de la piel del muchacho.

—Me retrasé un poco, lo siento, amor —murmuró Haldir, hablando contra la piel del hueco del cuello—. ¿Esperaste mucho?

—Yo esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, Haldir.

Sólo entonces el elfo lo alejó un poquito para poder contemplarlo y de nuevo extasiarse, aunque en ese momento, los extasiados fuesen ambos.

Él sabía que la mayoría de los elfos no encontrarían atractivo a Baldor, pero no porque no lo fuese, sino porque gran parte de ellos pensaban que los humanos eran seres toscos, sin gracia ni modales, sin educación, casi incivilizados. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Haldir pensó en Aragorn y sus modales montaraces comparándolos con las exquisitas maneras de su Baldor. Realmente esperaba que Legolas pudiese hacer algo bueno con el carácter de su amigo y que le civilizara un poco los modales.

"Cuando conozcan a Baldor sabrán que hay humanos distintos... Al menos tendrán que admitir que no todos son así como ellos piensan."

—Estás más lindo que cuando me fui —aseveró, mientras sus dedos acomodaban algunos mechones de cabello castaño que él mismo había alborotado—. O será que te extrañé mucho...

—No más que yo —contestó Baldor, ruborizado y feliz de que su amado por fin hubiese vuelto—. Preparé algo rico para esperarte y cenar juntos...

—No sabía que supieras cocinar.

—No sé mucho... —admitió Baldor—. Sati me enseñó algunas cosas por si algún día Den... por si algún día necesitaba hacer algo mientras ella no estaba.

—Perfecto. Entonces, ¿me esperarás unos minutos más, hasta que me asee y me ponga presentable para la cena?

—Pero si estás presentable —Baldor lo miró apreciativamente, no parecía que el elfo hubiese hecho un largo camino, y el muchacho se preguntó si alguna vez llevaba a despeinarse siquiera—. Estás tan atractivo como siempre... pero imaginé que querrías eso, así que ya preparé tus cosas.

Baldor se desembarazó de los fuertes brazos del elfo y tomándolo de la mano, lo condujo hasta la habitación donde ya había dejado todo listo para que aquel se aseara e incluso una muda de ropa dispuesta y lista.

—No tenías que hacer todo esto, Baldor.

—Sí, sí tengo, porque tú eres mi 'danna' y yo lo hago con muchísimo placer —comentó el muchacho al tiempo que intentaba ayudarle a quitarse la túnica.

—Prepara las cosas para la cena, amor, yo puedo hacer esto solo.

—Como quieras, Haldir.

Baldor le obsequió un besito leve antes de salir de la habitación mientras Haldir se desembarazaba de su ropa y trataba de calmar la momentánea desazón que le habían causado las palabras de su amante.

Sabía que para Baldor, él era su protector, su 'danna', pero inevitablemente el elfo asociaba esa palabra con aquel desgraciado de Denethor y entonces, toda su sangre fría se esfumaba ante el recuerdo de las infamias y la violencia que ese hombre había sido capaz de ejercer con el muchacho. Pero había más que eso y Haldir supo qué era.

A diferencia de Aragorn y Legolas, ellos no estaban casados. Baldor era su amante, no su esposo, ni su consorte y sabía que él mismo era el único culpable de eso. No había hablado de ese tema con la Dama Galadriel porque tenía temor que ella pusiese en palabras lo que tanto temía: que no podía permitir ese enlace debido a que Baldor era humano. Ya lo había dado a entender en la primera conversación que habían sostenido, pero la negación no había sido firme. Haldir pensó en ese momento, en todas las atenciones y el amor que Baldor le daba, y decidió que el muchacho no merecía eso.

"Hablaré con Lord Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel en cuanto regrese de la frontera. Y si no quieren aceptar a mi Baldor, nos iremos donde sí lo hagan. Hay muchos bosques en la Tierra Media... Estoy seguro que en Eryn Lassgalen seríamos bien recibidos."

Con la conciencia tranquila por la decisión tomada, terminó de asearse y se vistió pensando al mismo tiempo en que hubiese podido ahorrarse ese paso, puesto que planeaba cenar algo para no desilusionar a Baldor, pero su idea principal consistía en saltarse el asunto de los alimentos y tomar el postre directamente.

Y por supuesto, el postre tenía cabello castaño y adorables ojos marrones.

~o0o~

Baldor regresó a la cama cuando perdió de vista a Haldir, que había vuelto a partir. Se arrebujó entre las mantas que el elfo había puesto aunque de hecho él no las necesitase, sabía que el muchacho sí. Después de todo no había sido difícil mantenerse con una camisa leve encima, había elegido una prenda de tela delicada y casi transparente, tan sugestiva que era una maravilla verla sobre la nacarada piel del muchacho y Haldir había estado encantado al descubrirla debajo de sus ropas, así que era claro que no había puesto ningún reparo en que la conservase puesta mientras lo poseía.

Se acomodó en el sitio que había ocupado el elfo y aspiró el aroma que había dejado el cuerpo de su amado, tratando de mantener también el calor de ese sitio con su propio calor.

"Sólo son dos días" pensó Baldor. "Y me prometió que no tendrá que irse en mucho tiempo después que haya terminado estas inspecciones."

Lo bueno de todo era que no tendría que volver a los talans porque tenía provisiones suficientes y quería a toda costa, evitar encontrarse otra vez con Rúmil. Cuando Haldir estuviese de regreso, seguiría enseñándole el idioma y le demostraría a ese elfo que él era inteligente y podía aprender rápido cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Había aprendido bastante bien el sindarin que Legolas le había enseñado, también podría aprender este dialecto.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Baldor pensó en la mirada de asombro de Haldir cuando entró en la estancia y vio la mesa lista y todas las cosas ricas que había preparado para él. Por supuesto estaba seguro que los planes originales del elfo no eran dedicarle demasiado tiempo a la cena, pero se sentía conforme porque al final, Haldir había probado todo y todo le había parecido delicioso.

"Incluso yo..."

El calor le subió al rostro al recordar la noche transcurrida, la manera en que el elfo le hacía el amor, con tanta pasión y destreza, pero supo que debía estar ruborizándose aún más al recordar la manera en que él mismo respondía a eso. Parecía que el elfo conocía con exactitud qué partes tocar y en qué momento hacerlo para que su control se esfumase en incontenibles gemidos de placer. En esos instantes, Baldor no era dueño de su garganta, no podía detener la marea de sensaciones que lo inundaban a medida que las manos del elfo lo recorrían.

—Te amo, Baldor... te amo... —había dicho Haldir luego de estallar en su interior, mientras continuaba besándolo hasta que él pudiese recuperarse lo suficiente como para contestar.

Apretando contra sí la almohada que todavía tenía el tenue perfume de la piel del elfo, Baldor también contestó antes de volver a dormir tal como había contestado la noche anterior.

—Te amo, Haldir...

~o0o~

Era una suerte que todo el trayecto no fuese tan largo en esa ocasión, y Haldir se encontró recorriéndolo sin pausas, atento y a buen paso como siempre, pero sin detenerse como solía hacer antes. Le había costado un esfuerzo inimaginable separarse de Baldor y partir, todavía sentía en su piel el calor del cuerpo del muchacho, su entrega apasionada y calmada durante la noche transcurrida y deseaba con todo fervor volver a él lo más pronto que pudiese. Aunque no hubiese enemigos poderosos de los cuales preocuparse, los puestos de frontera continuaban siendo inspeccionados regularmente, pues los orcos no dejaban pasar ocasión de intentar incursiones en Bosque Dorado.

No había nada que objetar en ese puesto y eso lo tranquilizó. Hubiese debido descansar esa noche, pero no tenía sueño y el elfo supo que no conseguiría descansar de la forma adecuada hasta que no regresase a casa, de manera que se dedicó a pasear a la clara luz de la luna, que estaba tan brillante que ni siquiera hacían falta faroles o lámparas. Hubiese podido subir a alguno de los talan que vigilaban los guardias, pero no quería participar en las charlas que siempre se suscitaban en esos sitios. No eran malas pero siempre había preguntas y con todas las cosas que habían sucedido en Minas Tirith, con seguridad no iban a dejarlo en paz en toda la noche. Así que Haldir buscó un sitio mullido, un confortable asiento de hojas secas y allí se sentó a contemplar la noche. Las voces le llegaron desde lo alto con muchísima claridad.

=No ha cambiado tanto...

=Sí lo ha hecho, créeme... Yo conozco al capitán Haldir desde hace siglos y no es el mismo, ese humano debe tener alguna clase de poder que ejerce sobre él.

=Los humanos no tienen poderes —dijo razonablemente la primera voz, que Haldir identificó con uno de los elfos que había encontrado durante la ronda de la tarde.

=Mi amigo Salmar estuvo en Caras Galadon y regresó hace unos días... Es amigo de Rúmil, el hermano del capitán Haldir y me contó que ese humano no es gran cosa... Un muchachito joven, bastante bonito pero al parecer sin ninguna habilidad útil... Su propio hermano no se explica qué fue lo que el Capitán vio en ese humano.

=Tal vez sí tenga habilidades y es cuestión que le permitan demostrarlas. No creo que el Capitán eligiese a alguien inútil o poco inteligente.

=Sí claro... tal vez sus 'habilidades' no pueden ser demostradas más que al Capitán Haldir... ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombres jóvenes de Minas Tirith... —lo que siguió a eso fue susurrado en voz tan baja que ni siquiera los aguzados oídos de Haldir pudieron oírlo, pero por las risas que surgieron luego, casi estuvo agradecido por ello, ya que estaba seguro que era algo que podía ofender el buen nombre de Baldor.

=Por lo que yo he oído, eso, sólo lo hacen cierta clase de hombres.

=Y por lo que yo he oído, ese humano era uno que se dedicaba a esa clase de oficio.

=Debes estar equivocado, el Capitán nunca se uniría a un humano que hubiese ejercido una actividad de ese tipo...

=¿Y por qué crees que no se ha casado con él? Según dijo Salmar, viven juntos pero el capitán no ha solicitado a Lord Celeborn el permiso para hacerlo su esposo, así que todo concuerda a la perfección. Yo creo que no debes perder las esperanzas, Ingwë... Cuando el Capitán se canse de esas 'habilidades' lo devolverá a la ciudad de donde lo trajo y buscará un elfo o una elfa con quien pueda unirse sin sentirse avergonzado...

Lentamente, buscando calmar la intensa furia que empezaba a crecer dentro de su pecho, Haldir se puso de pie, ansiando gritar a toda voz que Baldor no era 'ese tipo' de hombre, que tenía muchas habilidades que nadie conocía, que él no se sentía avergonzado de la pareja que había escogido y nunca lo 'devolvería' a la ciudad de donde había venido. Pero no lo hizo porque la culpa de lo que había oído era en gran parte, suya.

Lo que él hubiese debido hacer, era solicitar el permiso para casarse con Baldor en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad sin detenerse a considerar ninguna otra cosa, y tal como había pensado, si no le concedían ese permiso, irse a otro sitio donde pudiesen aceptarlos a ambos. Ahora, muchos pensaban cosas equivocadas acerca de Baldor y consternado, Haldir no quiso ni siquiera imaginar lo mal que se sentiría el muchacho si llegaba a oírlas. Esperar había sido un error y en ese instante, lo vio con claridad pero también vio el modo de remediarlo. En cuanto la claridad del día llegase, haría la última ronda de inspección y regresaría. No iba a dejar que nadie pensara mal de Baldor.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: _Engwar… engwar…_

Autor: Abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien... Salvo Baldor, que es mío, mío, mío...

Aclaraciones: Historia a continuación de 'El Destino del Arbol y el Junco'. Solamente para Haldir y Baldor. Como a duras penas hablo español, ni sueño en poder hablar élfico, de manera que los diálogos en élfico irán entre =...=

Otra aclaración: Engwar (quenya) 'enfermizos' el modo despectivo en que los elfos se dirigían a los hombres.

Capítulo 2

El momentáneo regreso de Haldir había hecho el milagro de hacer regresar el ánimo optimista de Baldor y ya estaba tratando de pensar en algo para el momento en que su elfo volviese en forma definitiva. Además, estaba muy feliz, porque después del amor, Haldir le había dicho que no iba a tener que hacer más inspecciones durante un largo tiempo.

«Puedo preparar un postre con frambuesas silvestres… Le gustan muchísimo y verdaderamente atacó aquellas que encontramos el día que fuimos hasta la cascada…»

Sonriendo para sí mismo, el muchacho recordó esa jornada. Habían hecho un buen trecho de caminata para llegar a una cascada que el elfo había prometido mostrarle, un sitio encantador que Baldor había amado de inmediato. Sin embargo, el punto que más recordaba de todo ese día, había sido la visión reveladora del orgulloso elfo rubio,que al descubrir grandes matorrales de frambuesas silvestres en un pequeño barranco, se dedicó a atacarlos y no se detuvo hasta dar cuenta de una buena parte de ellas. Era una suerte que los elfos no se enfermasen, porque ese hubiese sido su destino inevitable de haber sido humano, con la inmensa cantidad de frambuesas que se había comido.

Era una buena idea, de manera que por la tarde, cuando el sol ya no iluminaba con tanta fuerza, Baldor se preparó para una buena caminata. Llevaba un calzado cómodo y había preparado una pequeña bolsa de tela donde traer las preciadas frutas. Si no recordaba mal, aunque el elfo había diezmado los matorrales, había tenido que dejar muchas que estaban verdes, y con el buen tiempo que habían tenido en los últimos días, ya debían estar maduras.

El trayecto le resultó bastante largo y tedioso, pero estaba seguro que eso se debía a que iba caminando solo y aunque el paisaje era hermoso, no podía evitar echar en falta la compañía de su amado. Una y otra vez, se detuvo con la clara sensación de haber oído sonidos extraños a su alrededor. Tal vez no era un elfo, pero tenía buen oído. Sus maestros en el Barrio siempre habían alabado su rapidez para aprender a tocar melodías con sólo oírlas una vez y por eso no creía estar equivocado. Desde algún sitio en las copas de los árboles, o desde la espesura que lo rodeaba, había alguien mirándolo. Eso no lo inquietaba demasiado, si estaba allí, sólo podía ser otro elfo, y dándose coraje, se dijo que si hubiesen querido hacerle dañoya hubiesen podido hacerlo.

Por fin llegó junto al inmenso roble que crecía al borde del barranco y con algo de desaliento vio que había muy pocas frutas, pero no se dejó desanimar. Tal vez si las llevaba todas igual podría hacer un pastel, así que se dedicó a juntar las frutitas aunque algunas de ellas estaban demasiado maduras y otras un poco verdes.

«Luego las elegiré con más calma.»

Rodeó el roble con cuidado y encontró la agradable sorpresa que del otro lado, donde el sol daba con más fuerza, el matorral rebosaba de frambuesas maduras. Se estiró, tomó una y la probó. Roja y brillante, crujiente y deliciosamente dulce. La ilusión de volver a ver en el rostro de Haldir la expresión de un niño golosofue más fuerte que la prudencia,y durante un rato, se entretuvo en recoger las mejores frambuesas que podía alcanzar.

Esa vez, el sonido a sus espaldas fue por demás evidente y,sin pensarlo demasiado, Baldor intentó girar para ver qué había allí. El precario borde en el cual estaba parado cedió, la tierra se desmoronó bajo sus pies y comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo por el barranco. Su caída se detuvo en medio de un centelleante dolor en una de sus piernas pero fue tan intenso que por unos instantes creyó tener fuego ardiendo en ella. La pendiente no era demasiado pronunciada pero las rocas lo habían golpeado un poco y Baldor se tomó unos momentos para tratar de recuperarse. La pierna estaba atrapada en un raigón inmenso, que si bien había detenido la caída, probablemente también se la hubiese roto. Cuando intentó moverla, el dolor fue espantoso. Se quedó quieto y tembloroso, tratando de apagar las luces encendidas detrás de sus párpados cerrados con fuerza.

«Muy bien, tengo que quitar mi pie de ahí…» pensó, aunque la idea no le gustaba para nada.

Esa vez, se movió con mucho más cuidado y, apretando los dientes, consiguió liberar el pie atrapado. Permaneció sentado sobre la tierra y las piedras, jadeando aún por el dolor. De pronto, tomó conciencia de lo malo de su situación. Haldir no estaba, nadie iba a visitarlos, nadie sabría que él estaba allí en ese barranco imposibilitado de moverse y sabía que aunque se desgañitase gritando, no había nadie en mucha distancia a la redonda, a menos…

—¡Sé que estás ahí! —gritó Baldor a la presencia que había sentido antes—. Sé que estás observando… Ayúdame, no puedo subir…

Su grito alertó a los pájaros, que alzaron vuelo, pero no hubo ninguna otra respuesta pese a que el muchacho esperó un rato.

«Bien, tal vez me equivoqué… Tengo que subir de algún modo, no puedo quedarme esperando que alguien venga a ayudarme.»

Como la pendiente no era pronunciada, Baldor se afirmó sobre su pierna útil y ayudándose con ambas manos, se elevó un poco y volvió a sentarse. No era el método ideal, pero al menos no apoyaba el pie, cuyo tobillo estaba empezando a hincharse, a juzgar por lo que veía a través de la bota de piel. Se deslizó un par de veces sobre su trasero pero consiguió detenerse aferrándose a otras raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Después de un largo rato de forcejeos llegó al borde y luego de ubicarse donde no pudiese volver a deslizarse, se quedó a recuperar el aliento.

Un crujido apenas audible sonó algunos metros a lo lejos y el muchacho volvió a mirar hacia ese lugar esperando encontrar algo. Hojas verdes, altos troncos y ramas que se entrelazaban en lo alto formando una cortina que en algunos sitios se ponía lo suficientemente espesa como para ocultar a alguien.

«Más aún si es un elfo que está acostumbrado a eso…», pero ese pensamiento no hizo más que enojarlo porque se suponía que si había alguien vigilándolo, debía estar observando que estaba en problemas, que no podía caminar así.

Pronto comenzaría a atardecer y pensó que no podía quedarse allí por más tiempo,pero al intentar moverse, el dolor volvió con más fuerza que antes. Apenas una mirada le bastó para darse cuenta que la bota de piel pronto iba a ser un martirio así que lo mejor era quitarla mientras pudiese hacerlo. Pero llevarlo a cabo fue mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado porque el tobillo ya estaba mucho más hinchado de lo que imaginó. Cuando por fin consiguió liberarse de la bota, volvía a estar tan dolorido que casi no podía moverse. Iba a ser imposible apoyar ese pie, eso era más que evidente, si el sólo moverlo le hacía ver luces de colores.

Una vez más, supo que había alguien observando y de nuevo eso lo llenó de enojo.

«Necesito apoyarme en algo.»

Entre tantos matorrales, lo que sobraban eran ramas que pudiesen servirle como improvisadas muletas y estirándose un poco, Baldor consiguió aferrar una y acercarla. Le desgajó las ramas secundarias hasta que quedó el tronco desnudo y reflexionando que aunque era un poco grande, tendría que servir. Al menos era sólida y eso le aseguraba que no se quebraría cuando apoyase su peso en ella. Ponerse de pie iba a representar otro inconveniente, pero a esas alturas, el muchacho ya no quería pensar en nada que no fuera llegar pronto a casa.

Tuvo que arrastrarse hasta uno de los árboles más cercanos para poder asirse a él y así pararse sin apoyar el pie. El esfuerzo lo dejó sin aliento. Se apoyó en el grueso tronco antes de animarse a tomar la decisión de iniciar el camino, pero consciente que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo por sí mismo, respiró hondo y recargándose en la rama, avanzó un paso y luego otro, y luego otro más. El trayecto que había recorrido con tanta ilusión algún tiempo antes y que le había parecido tan largo, ahora se tornó agónicamente interminable.

No hacía calor pero Baldor transpiraba profusamente, fruto del esfuerzo por no apoyarse en el pie dolorido y también por contener las lágrimas de angustia y enojo hacia aquel observador clandestino y pasivo que no hacía más que mirarlo en su denodado esfuerzo por avanzar. Ya no tenía dudas que había alguien, siempre había tenido buen oído y vivir con un elfo lo había agudizado aún más. Podía haberse equivocado una vez, inclusive dos, pero no tantas veces. No quería volver a pedir ayuda, no a alguien que era capaz de mantenerse al margen pese a estar viéndolo en semejante predicamento.

Avanzaba mucho más lentamente de lo que había pensado, las sombras ya eran oscuras y cada vez se le hacía más difícil ver por dónde iba. Era una desesperante carrera contra la noche que ya caía y en su apuro, el bastón improvisado no se apoyó correctamente, se deslizó sobre una pequeña roca y Baldor perdió el precario equilibrio que guardaba. Fue una reacción impensada buscar el apoyo de sus dos piernas para evitar la caída, pero el relámpago de agonía lo alcanzó con toda su ferocidad obligándolo a retirar el pie, y con ello, no pudo evitar caer. Durante unos segundos, el dolor fue tan cegador, tan superior a sus fuerzas, que el muchacho sólo pudo sollozar acurrucado en el suelo frío.

Toda su entereza, todo su orgullo pareció disolverse en ese remolino de dolor que empezaba en su tobillo y ascendía en ondas llameantes hasta su cabeza.

—Por favor... —gimió—. Ya entendí... ya entendí... No soy fuerte como ustedes, no soy útil, ¿qué más quieres que admita...? No puedo seguir solo...

Pero pese a esa humillante admisión de debilidad, no hubo otra respuesta que la de los animalitos de la noche que empezaban a merodear en las sombras. Unos minutos después, Baldor comprendió que no importaba cuánto lo suplicara, no iba a obtener ayuda de allí, y trató de refrenar las lágrimas y calmarse. Irguiéndose con cuidado, se quitó el obi y lo utilizó para vendar apretadamente el tobillo que ya tenía el mismo grosor que en la rodilla; mientras lo hacía, gritó como un animal herido, pero cuando por fin terminó, el dolor en su pierna se volvió un pulso sordo, un poco más soportable. Consiguió alcanzar nuevamente su bastón y una vez más reinició la tortura de ponerse de pie.

La luna, enorme y brillante, iluminó poco a poco y por tramos el lento recorrido del muchacho. A medida que avanzaba, todo pensamiento parecía irse diluyendo de su mente dejándole solamente uno: llegar a casa y quedarse en la cama, acurrucado y cálido,a esperar el regreso de Haldir.

«Haldir...»

Pero inclusive ese pensamiento se esfumó ante algo que había olvidado por completo y que ahora tenía enfrente: la escala de soga por la cual debía trepar para llegar al talan.

Vencido ante ese obstáculo que no podía cruzar sin ayuda, Baldor se deslizó hacia el suelo húmedo y ya no hizo ningún intento por detener las lágrimas. La noche estaba muy fría, o tal vez era él que ya había dado mucho más de lo que podía en esa larga y extenuante caminata. Se arrebujó entre las grandes raíces del mallorn y trató de abrigarse con sus ropas, que habían estado muy bien para la tarde, pero ahora demostraban ser una defensa poco eficaz contra la humedad y el frío de la noche.

Después de haberse tambaleado, tropezado y caído a todo lo largo del camino, Baldor se sentía dolorido, cansado y extremadamente solo. Se hundió en un sueño lleno de dolor donde su esperanza residía en que Haldir regresase pronto y lo llevase a casa. Aunque no estuviese muy seguro dónde estaba 'su' casa.

~o0o~

Tal como había planeado, Haldir se había encargado de la última revisión y sin esperar nada más, emprendió el regreso hacia Caras Galadhon. La marcha tenía mucho de impaciencia pero a medida que transcurría la tarde, otro sentimiento empezó a asentarse en el corazón del galadrim. Era una especie de angustia, de intensa soledad y desamparo,y el elfo rubio jamás había sentido algo así. Al mismo tiempo, tenía la horrible sensación que Baldor no estaba bien y pese a que intentaba calmarse diciéndose que nada malo podía pasarle allí, no conseguía disipar por completo ese presentimiento tan inquietante.

Cuando las sombras del atardecer empezaron a posarse sobre el bosque, aquella sensación se acentuó, y ante eso, Haldir redobló la velocidad sin siquiera pensar en hacer un alto cuando la noche fue cerrada, si bien la luz de la luna le permitía avanzar. Los primeros resplandores del amanecer empezaban a disipar la fría bruma de la madrugada cuando el elfo rubio arribó por fin al claro donde vivían y sus ojos viajaron a toda velocidad hacia lo alto, donde varias noches antes había visto las cálidas luces dando vida a ese sitio.

«Está oscuro... ¿Baldor habrá olvidado dejar encendida la lámpara de la entrada...?»

Su vista captó el montículo sombrío al pie del mallorn y en un primer momento, no supo qué era, pero apenas hubo avanzado un par de pasos más, lo supo sin lugar a dudas,y corrió hacia él sólo para confirmar lo que ya había adivinado. El pequeño ovillo en la oscuridad sí era Baldor.

Con la garganta cerrada por el temor a lo peor, Haldir lo tocó levemente en el hombro y estuvo a punto de gritar, en parte aliviado y en parte consternado, cuando el rostro se levantó hacia él. Las sombras marcaban como una máscara los círculos alrededor de los ojos y las lágrimas habían trazado senderos claros en las mejillas manchadas de tierra.

—¿Haldir…? —susurró Baldor, incrédulo porque se suponía que el elfo llegaría recién la noche siguiente.

—Ëarendil… ¿Qué pasó, amor…? —preguntó, mientras sus dedos recorrían el rostro todavía húmedo, los hombros, constatando que el muchacho temblaba pero al parecer estaba bien.

—No pude subir…

Las manos del elfo continuaban su peritaje y ante el toque en la pierna, todo Baldor se encogió de dolor. En vista de eso, Haldir decidió que las preguntas podían esperar. Allí afuera estaba frío y la ropa del muchacho estaba húmeda por el rocío de la noche, de manera que lo alzó con mucho cuidado, pues cada movimiento causaba un nuevo gesto de dolor,y enfrentó la escala.

«Tenías que poner peldaños para él y no lo hiciste», se recriminó el elfo, encarando la idea de que subir con el muchacho en brazos no iba a ser una tarea fácil, inclusive para él.

—Tenemos que subir, Baldor… Trata de aferrarte a mí, amor —pidió Haldir, aunque como una buena medida, se quitó su propio cinturón y lo utilizó para asegurar al muchacho a su cuerpo.

Pero Baldor era delgado y ligero; pese a la incomodidad, no le resultó tan difícil llegar arriba. Sin pérdida de tiempo, acomodó al muchacho en un sillón, encendió las lámparas y fue a buscar una bata abrigada. Le quitó la chaqueta,que no sólo estaba húmeda, sino cubierta de tierra como si se hubiese arrastrado con ella, y al hacerlo, descubrió algunos otros magullones en los brazos, por lo que decidió quitarle toda la ropa para verificar mayores daños.

Había raspones en las manos y un par de morados en los brazos, más otros en la espalda y un par de rozaduras extrañas en los hombros. Baldor estaba empezando a tiritar demasiado, así que por el momento se conformó con ese examen y lo arropó con la bata en tanto empezaba a maniobrar para quitarle el pantalón. Era horrible el tamaño que había tomado el tobillo y el color violáceo que había en toda la zona, no era de extrañar que el muchacho estuviese tan dolorido. De hecho, Haldir no se explicaba cómo era posible que no estuviese llorando de dolor.

«Agua fría, necesito agua fría…»

Fueron apenas unos minutos escasos los que necesitó el elfo para ir y regresar con un cubo de agua helada donde con todo cuidado sumergió el tobillo hinchado. Hubo un siseo apagado del otro lado ante el movimiento pero lo frío del agua calmó en parte el desesperante ardor que el muchacho sentía en su pierna. Viendo que seguía temblando, Haldir se puso de pie para prepararle algo caliente puesto que había pasado la noche a la intemperie y unos minutos después regresó con una humeante tacita que dejó a un costado. Se sentó al lado de Baldor y de inmediato, aquel buscó su calor y su apoyo.

Al darse cuenta lo mucho que estaba necesitando de eso, el elfo lo abrazó estrechamente,sintiendo la tensión en todo el cuerpo tembloroso. Poco después, cuando pareció estar más calmado, se apartó para alcanzarle la tacita de té.

—Toma un poquito, amor... Te ayudará a entrar en calor, estás helado.

Obediente, Baldor intentó tomar la taza, pero sus manos también tenían algunos raspones y casi dejó caer el recipiente que el elfo tomó a tiempo ayudándole a que pudiese tomar algunos sorbitos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó suavemente, sosteniendo con una mano la taza y aferrándolo contra sí con su brazo libre.

—Quería... quería darte una sorpresa... —murmuró Baldor contra su pecho—. Fui hasta el roble de las frambuesas... Me deslicé por el barranco... Tuve que subir y caminar hasta aquí... y entonces no pude subir.

—¿Caminaste en ese estado desde allí? —preguntó, horrorizado, calibrando la distancia y el desesperante dolor que debía haber sufrido—. Pero amor... ¿Por qué fuiste solo? Podrías haberle pedido a Rúmil que te acompañase...

Tal vez por el agotamiento, por el dolor o el ligero tono de reproche en la voz del elfo, Baldor estalló. Aunque, por supuesto, no fue un estallido en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—No... No me hubiese acompañado... Ni él ni ninguno de los otros... No me quieren, Haldir... —susurró, desesperado—. No se acercan ni me hablan... Me vigilan cuando no estás, pero no se acercan... Estaban allí cuando caí, me vieron caer y no se acercaron a ayudarme... Les pedí, los llamé y hasta les rogué pero no se acercaron... Así que caminé... y después no pude subir...

—Vamos, amor,si hubiesen estado allí te hubieran ayudado.

—No lo hicieron —negó el muchacho, acurrucándose más en su abrazo—. Estaban allí, yo los escuché... No me ayudaron, Haldir...

No podía discutir con él en ese estado, así que el galadrim no dijo nada más y volvió a abrazarlo, abrigándolo entre sus brazos, hasta que minutos después, descubrió que Baldor se había dormido junto a él. Lo sostuvo así un rato mientras vigilaba el pie, que continuaba metido en el agua fría,hasta que decidió trasladarlo a la cama. Con infinito cuidado para no mover demasiado la parte más dolorida, lo alzó en brazos y lo trasladó al lecho, lo arropó y se quedó a su lado. Como si temiese que volviesen a dejarlo solo, en cuanto estuvo acomodado, Baldor volvió a moverse hacia él y no le permitió que se alejase.

~o0o~

Baldor durmió casi toda la mañana y despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a descender. Mientras tanto, Haldir había permanecido a su lado, atento, sin moverse,y temeroso que esa noche en medio del frío hubiese causado algún otro malestar en el muchacho, pero aquel durmió sin disturbios de otra índole más que los suaves quejidos cuando intentaba mover el pie. Apenas asomaron los iris castaños, Haldir se permitió respirar con algo de alivio y deslizó una caricia leve por el contorno del rostro.

—Baldor... —se inclinó para depositar un beso suave sobre los labios—. Al fin, estaba tan preocupado por ti...

Descansado y más tranquilo, el muchacho se incorporó un poco tratando de recordar lo sucedido, sobre todo las cosas que había dicho ante las preguntas del elfo.

—Estoy bien —dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizar a su amado.

—¿Duele mucho?

—Un poco —admitió—, pero estaré bien. Haldir, sobre lo que dije anoche... No me hagas caso, estaba muy dolorido y un poco asustado por haber pasado la noche solo afuera...

La mirada gris y penetrante le impidió seguir hablando, sobre todo porque en esos momentos, Haldir estaba recordando las cosas que había oído decir a los elfos de la guardia. ¿Tal vez Baldor había escuchado alguna de todas esas horribles cosas que decían de él? Pero el muchacho tenía tanta experiencia como él en ocultar las cosas que lo herían en su interior. Si quería saber, tendría que averiguar por sus propios medios.

—La Dama Galadriel conoce mucho de hierbas curativas, iré a consultarle por algo que me ayude a aliviar tu dolor y esa horrible hinchazón en tu tobillo —dijo, rehusando por el momento a seguir preguntándole—. Ëarendil... Por suerte tu pierna no se quebró, aunque te machucaste por todos lados.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Haldir. He resistido cosas peores, lo sabes. Un par de magullones no van a matarme.

Notando que Baldor intentaba quitarle seriedad a lo sucedido, el elfo fingió aceptarlo y se irguió, extrañado ante el sonido del estómago del muchacho.

—Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

—No he comido desde ayer —admitió Baldor.

—Entonces, primero te ayudaré a limpiarte un poco y luego te prepararé algo muy rico para comer juntos, ¿te parece?

—Otra vez me estás cuidando cuando debería ser yo quien lo hiciera... —murmuró, compungido.

—Y otra vez estoy muy feliz de hacerlo —dijo, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente e impedir que se sintiese mal por eso—. Vamos.

Y de nuevo, con mucho cuidado, procedió a hacer lo que había dicho sin darle tiempo para que pusiese reparos o protestas.

~o0o~

Dentro de la amplia estancia oval, las paredes verdes y plateadas brillaban bajo la tenue luz de los faroles. La mayoría de los asientos estaban vacíos, incluso los que comúnmente ocupaban los señores de los elfos. Cuando Haldir entró en la cámara, Rúmil salió a su encuentro y ambos se abrazaron.

=Me avisaron que querías ver a la Dama con urgencia... Ella te recibirá en pocos minutos. Espero que todo esté bien en los puestos de la frontera —empezó Rúmil.

=Sí, todo está correcto, como era de esperarse, hermano, no te preocupes por eso.

=No puedo evitarlo, tu llegada estaba prevista para mañana. Y ahora tanta urgencia por ver a la Señora...

=Sentí una terrible necesidad de regresar y agradezco a los Valar haber obedecido mi presentimiento, pues Baldor me necesitaba mucho.

=No me extraña, ese humano no puede valerse por sí mismo.

El tono ligero de aquella observación hizo que Haldir le dedicase una atención especial a la frase.

=Baldor es muy capaz de cuidarse solo, Rúmil...

=Por favor, Haldir... Estuvo aquí hace unos días pensando que podía ayudar en alguna cosa, pero ese muchacho humano jamás en su vida ha hecho alguna actividad... Hasta nuestros elfitos son más útiles que él.

=Eres injusto. Baldor tiene muchas cualidades y aunque no sepa hacer ninguna de las cosas que necesitan en los talleres, te asombraríala rapidez con que aprende.

=Bien, yo tenía otras tareas por hacer, no pude acompañarlo todo el día. Y si aprende con tanta rapidez, tendrás que esmerarte más para que aprenda nuestra lengua. Vino a buscar víveres y no pudo ni siquiera decir lo que necesitaba. Había escrito una lista en la Lengua Común, y como sabes, nadie la habla aquí.

=Oh, vino a buscar víveres también...

=Es enfermizo y débil como todos los humanos... Tuvo que hacer tres viajes para poder llevar lo que necesitaba... —dijo, meneando la cabeza.

El significado de esas palabras le llegó al elfo al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo de las marcas que había visto en los hombros del muchacho. Apenas atinó a mirar, incrédulo, a su hermano.

=¿Lo dejaste que hiciera el camino tres veces cargando esa canasta?

=¿Por qué no? Si cree que puede vivir aquí, tiene que acostumbrarse a las tareas que debe desempeñar... Es realmente increíble que eligieras un humano como pareja con todos los elfos y elfas que hay en Lórien... Lo he estado vigilando cuando no estás y la verdad es que nunca he visto a nadie tan inútil...

Por unos instantes, Haldir creyó haber escuchado mal, pero de pronto comprendió. Probablemente,lo que más irritaba a Haldir era que el rostro de Rúmil no mostrase ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, y tal vez hubiese saltado sobre su propio hermano de no haber sido porque en aquellos instantes aquel fijó su vista en el otro extremo del salón y Haldir supo que no estaban solos, lo cual fue confirmado al instante siguiente.

=Capitán Haldir, celebro que hayas regresado tan pronto y espero que no sean malas noticias las que acortaron tu viaje —dijo la Dama Galadriel,y al punto se percató del tenso ambiente que había entre los dos elfos—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

De inmediato, Haldir recuperó su compostura y avanzó hacia la Señora de Lórien e inclinándose, saludó brevemente.

=No son malas noticias, Señora, discúlpame si en mi apresuramiento por verte causé esa impresión. Desearía mucho hablar contigo a solas.

Apenas un gesto de la Dama hizo que Rúmil saliera de allí, aunque aquel de buena gana se hubiese quedado a escuchar lo que sucedía. En los segundos que siguieron, Galadriel bajó los peldaños que la separaban de su Capitán y tomó asiento en uno de los muchos sillones que habían allí. Desde ese lugar pudo contemplar con algo más de detenimiento el rostro contraído de su Capitán. Nunca lo había visto tan serio y concentrado e intuyó con acierto que habría mantenido algún altercado con su hermano y también intuyó los motivos del mismo.

Mientras tanto, una lucha interna se llevaba a cabo en el galadrim, que casi no podía contener su enojo hacia su hermano y en general hacia todos, porque ahora no dudaba que Baldor le había dicho la verdad, que no se acercaban a él, que no le hablaban y lo habían mantenido apartado y solitario.

=Señora, los puestos de la frontera están en buen estado y sin novedades —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz neutra—. Gracias a los Valar adelanté mi regreso, porque Baldor necesitaba mucho de mi presencia. Tuvo... tuvo un accidente y necesita cuidados. Si no hubiese llegado... En fin, creo que los músculos de su tobillo han sufrido un serio daño, aunque no llegó a dañar los huesos. El pie está hinchado y le duele mucho. Sé que tienes conocimientos de las hierbas que pueden auxiliar a los humanos y te suplico que me ayudes a aliviarlo.

La Dama no necesitaba sus dones especiales para saber que había muchas cosas más agobiando el corazón de su Capitán. Se puso de pie y le indicó que esperase. Al cabo de unos minutos, regresaba portando un lienzo donde se entreveían algunas ramitas que sobresalían de la tela. Las extendió en silencio hacia su Capitán y esperó, pues sabía que el elfo no se iría de allí hasta haber disipado lo que pesaba sobre él.

=¿Qué has hecho por él hasta ahora?

=Coloqué su pierna en agua fría y eso pareció ayudarlo... pero no sabía que más hacer.

=Fue correcto. La hinchazón tardará un poco en desaparecer si los músculos se dañaron demasiado, tienes que continuar sumergiendo el pie en agua fría y luego véndalo apretadamente, que no apoye su peso en esa pierna. Haz una infusión con esas hierbas que te he dado y que la tome si el dolor es muy fuerte. No demasiado, pues no debes olvidar que el corazón de ese humano ya ha sufrido otros embates.

=El corazón de Baldor es fuerte, señora —se atrevió a contradecirla Haldir—. Mi Baldor no es tan débil como todos se empeñan en pensar. Tal vez no sea fuerte como nosotros, pero lo es en otros aspectos.

=Quizás tengas razón, Haldir, pero igualmente ten cuidado, no estará de más.

Dicho eso, la elfa guardó silencio y volvió a esperar. Escuchó cuando el elfo tomó aire para hablar.

=Señora, desearía solicitar tu permiso y el de Lord Celeborn para casarme con Baldor en cuanto esté bien.

=Haldir, cuando ambos llegaron aquí, aceptamos su presencia a pesar de tratarse de un humano, debido únicamente a que venía contigo, pero lo que pides es algo por completo inusual.

=Mis disculpas, señora, pero, ¿no permitieron el matrimonio de Legolas con un humano también?

=Las situaciones son diferentes y bien lo sabes. En principio, el rey Thranduil ya había aceptado la unión de su hijo con Aragorn así que nuestra anuencia fue poco menos que formal. Y de igual modo, sabes que la sangre de Aragorn tiene casi tanto de elfo como de humano y eso hubiese atemperado cualquier oposición.

=¿Quiere decir eso que no obtendré el permiso solamente porque Baldor no ha tenido la dicha de nacer elfo? —preguntó con un inevitable matiz de amargura y sarcasmo.

Hubo un espacio de silencio en el cual los dos parecieron hundirse en sus propios pensamientos y por fin Haldir volvió a hablar.

=Quizás es cierto y lo que pido es inusual, pero yo amo a ese humano y sé que lo amo más justamente por eso, por su calidad humana. Es tierno y cálido, y es fuerte, aún cuando se empeñen en decir lo contrario. Lo más importante de todo es que me ama. Vino aquí porque yo creí que este era mi hogar y que aquí sería bien recibido, pero he encontrado la misma clase de comportamiento que observaba en Minas Tirith hacia mí. Lo han mantenido vigilado como si fuese una amenaza y por Earendil que no hay humano más inofensivo que Baldor en toda la Tierra Media. Han sido capaces de ver su soledad y su sufrimiento sin sentirse inclinados a dejar de lado esos pensamientos para acercarse y descubrir si todo lo que se decía de él era cierto o no... Siento ver que el comportamiento de mis hermanos no difiere mucho del de los humanos que tanto nos escandaliza —apretó fuerte el contenido de la bolsita de tela antes de hablar de nuevo—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Señora... Tengo un pedido más por hacerte, y creo que éste podrás cumplirlo sin problemas.

=Dime, Haldir.

=Elige un reemplazo para mí. En cuanto Baldor esté en condiciones de viajar, nos marcharemos.

=Estás obrando precipitadamente, Haldir... ¿Dónde irán?

=Quizás a Rivendel, Lord Elrond es también medio humano y tal vez nos reciba, pero lo más probable es que marchemos a Eryn Lassgalen. Elroy, el hermano de Legolas, nos recibirá complacido sin ninguna duda.

=¿Estás dispuesto a dejar Lothlórien por amor a ese humano? ¿A renunciar a tu familia?

En esa ocasión, la mirada gris de Haldir encontró la firmeza de los agudos ojos de la Dama de Lórien pero no se amedrentó por ello, y con esfuerzo, la mantuvo todo lo que pudo.

=Sí, señora. Si Baldor no puede quedarse como mi esposo, entonces me iré con él.

Cuando Galadriel finalmente habló, Haldir estuvo seguro que hasta su idea más recóndita había sido estudiada a fondo, pero no le importó. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse y ciertamente, su amor por Baldor no era algo de lo que se sintiese avergonzado.

=Cuando tu Baldor pueda caminar, tráelo a Caras Galadhon y volveremos a hablar.

Con esas palabras, giró y salió del salón, dejando a un Haldir un tanto confuso pero esperanzado.

~o0o~

Baldor había conseguido que Haldir lo dejase sentado en la salita en lugar de dejarlo en la cama, que era lo que el elfo planeaba, y también le había dejado a su alcance algunos papeles, plumas, el tintero y el pequeño libro que estaba usando para aprender el dialecto. Luego de garabatear unos cuantos símbolos, el muchacho dejó eso a un lado. Escribir no le resultaba difícil pero lo que más necesitaba era aprender a hablar y eso sólo podría conseguirlo practicando.

Resignado, decidió esperar a Haldir para eso,y aburrido, miró alrededor en busca de algo en qué entretenerse para no pensar en el dolor intermitente que subía desde su tobillo. Además, tenía el presentimiento que cuando el elfo regresase, volvería a preguntarle acerca de todas las cosas que había dicho la noche pasada.

«Baldor, tonto... Tenías que soltarlo todo, ¿no?», pensó, enojado consigo mismo. «Ahora más vale que también pienses en una buena explicación para todo lo que dijiste... Ay, espero que Haldir no haya ido a reclamarle a Rúmil... Nunca me perdonaré si pelean por mi culpa...»

Sin embargo, una parte de él se sentía aliviada. Había llegado a ese sitio pensando que todos los elfos eran iguales a Haldir y Legolas, pero había olvidado que también había conocido a Arwen y que ella era distinta. Quizás lo que más le lastimaba era que no le hubiesen permitido acercarse, mostrarles que no todos los humanos eran malos, como no todos los elfos eran buenos. Lo habían relegado sin darle oportunidad, ni siquiera una muy pequeña.

Y él había ido lleno de ilusiones y proyectos, imaginando el sitio donde iba a vivir con Haldir y donde también su historia tendría un final feliz, pero todos aquellos planes se habían esfumado muy pronto. Sintiéndose repentinamente desdichado, Baldor no se resistió a las pequeñas lágrimas que se escurrieron por su rostro. Ahora que estaba solo podía llorar sin inconvenientes y después que hubiese descargado su corazón, estaría aliviado cuando Haldir regresase. No era apropiado que un 'danna' encontrase a su protegido lloroso y congestionado.

«Bonito protegido resultaste, Baldor... Tu _'danna'_ se pasa más tiempo cuidando de ti que tú cumpliendo tus deberes.»

Definitivamente, ésos no eran los pensamientos que iban a frenar su desazón. A un lado del sillón donde estaba sentado, el elfo también había dejado la caja con sus antiguos instrumentos y estirándose un poco, Baldor consiguió acercarla lo suficiente y rescatar de allí el envoltorio de su shamishen. Con todo cuidado lo armó, estiró las cuerdas y probó su sonido.

Las notas vibrantes resonaron en la pequeña estancia y durante un largo rato, Baldor olvidó sus penas, inmerso en el consuelo benefactor que siempre había sido la música para él. Se recordaba bailando o tocando en las reuniones, conversando con mercaderes y grandes maestros sin quedar nunca atrás, porque lo que no sabía por conocimiento, lo suplía con ingenio, y por ello había sido valorado en Minas Tirith. Podía conseguirlo de nuevo; si tan sólo le permitieran acercarse, él les mostraría que no era un inútil.

El pequeño sonido interrumpió la canción y Baldor miró hacia la entrada pensando que era Haldir que había regresado, pero no era él sino otro elfo que lo miraba con algo de asombro. Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, Baldor tuvo un poco de miedo.

—¿Quién... eres...? —alcanzó a preguntar luego de vencer su terror inicial—. ¿Qué quieres de mí...?

En la penumbra de la estancia, el elfo avanzó un poco más antes de contestar, y para asombro del muchacho, contestó en la Lengua Común.

—Lamento si te asusté, no era mi intención... Ese instrumento tiene un sonido muy bello, nunca lo había escuchado antes...

Al menos la primera frase había sonado cordial y eso calmó un poco el alborotado corazón de Baldor. Luego notó que el elfo le resultaba familiar y también la voz sonaba conocida. El elfo volvió a hablar antes que él pudiese volver a preguntar.

—¡Qué mala educación tengo! —dijo, sonriendo con calidez—. No solamente entro sin solicitar permiso, sino que ni siquiera me presento como corresponde. Soy Orophin, hermano de Haldir... Tú debes ser Baldor, ¿verdad?

Era tan completamente diferente a Rúmil y al mismo Haldir, que por unos instantes, Baldor no pudo ni siquiera emitir una respuesta más coherente que asentir con un gesto de cabeza. Sentado como estaba, Baldor creyó notar que parecía un poco más bajo de lo que eran sus dos hermanos, aunque en el resto de los rasgos fuese más o menos similar. El cabello parecía un par de tonos más dorado que el de Haldir y los ojos tenían un ligero matiz azulado sin dejar de ser grises. Vestía con ropas grises como Baldor había visto vestir a la mayoría de los elfos guardias o que viajaban, y de hecho, ése parecía ser el caso, porque aquel portaba sus armas todavía y un saquito colgando a un costado.

—Acabo de llegar de viaje y pensé en pasar por aquí antes de ir a Caras Galadhon... ¿Dónde está Haldir? —avanzó un par de pasos más y vio el pie del muchacho sumergido en el balde de agua—. Oh... ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Me caí —dijo Baldor sucintamente.

Ante su asombro, el elfo se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado. Con extremo cuidado le tomó la pierna,sacando el pie del agua y examinándolo.

—No tiene buen aspecto —dijo con seriedad—. Tengo conocimiento de los tratamientos curativos para humanos, Baldor, si me lo permites, revisaré tu pie.

—Yo... Es que... duele... —dijo, un poco reacio.

—Supongo que debe doler bastante a juzgar por su aspecto. ¿Te asombraría mucho saber que he estudiado con Lord Elrond de Rivendel sobre las artes curativas para los humanos? ¿Sabes quién es Lord Elrond?

Baldor hubiese podido decirle que a esas alturas no podía asombrarse más, pero los dedos blancos oprimieron la carne dolorida y el muchacho dio un respingo.

—Lo siento... Bueno, tienes suerte, sin embargo. Un poco más y podrías haberte hecho muchísimo más daño. Por muy poco los músculos no se rasgaron —con mucho cuidado, volvió a colocar el pie en el agua—. Esto está muy bien para aliviar la hinchazón... Luego conseguiré unas hierbas para el dolor, ¿te parece?

—Gracias... —murmuró Baldor, un poco confuso.

—Me gustaría ver a Haldir antes de ir a Caras Galadhon... ¿te molesta si lo espero aquí? —dijo, quitándose el bolsito de viaje y tomando asiento frente a Baldor—. En sus cartas, Haldir me contó un poco de ti, no mucho, me temo... Mi hermano puede ser demasiado reservado, tal vez por eso yo hablo tanto, para compensar...

Reía de forma natural y sencilla y Baldor empezó a sentirse cómodo con él. Parecía imposible que ese elfo fuese hermano de Rúmil.

—Ese instrumento que estabas tocando suena muy hermoso... Creo que sería un complemento perfecto con las arpas... ¿Ya lo han escuchado los demás...?

Fue una pregunta sencilla pero reavivó la tristeza de Baldor, que contestó en voz muy baja.

—No, aún no...

—Es una pena, pero estoy seguro que lo apreciarán en cuanto lo oigan. A menos que ya te hayan asignado alguna tarea en los talleres... ¿Has ido a los talleres...?

—Yo... no soy útil... No tengo habilidades manuales... —admitió Baldor, martirizado.

—¡Tonterías! Yo tampoco tengo habilidades manuales pero eso no significa que no sea útil —exclamó convencido y Baldor se sintió reconfortado con esas palabras. El elfo siguió hablando entre risas—. Los Valar saben que no soy capaz ni siquiera de manejar un telar, y dicen que es muy fácil... Todos tenemos habilidades distintas,por supuesto. Haldir nació para ser guerrero y por eso consiguió ser el Capitán de la Guardia de la Dama Galadriel, es un honor muy grande poseer la confianza de los señores de Lórien... Y si tú eres capaz de sacar esos sonidos de ese instrumento, debes ser un artista... o algo así.

—Sí, era algo como eso.

El rostro del elfo se inclinó un poco, observándolo.

—Pero eres muy joven para eso, a menos que empezaran a entrenarte desde niño.

—Así fue. Aprendí música, a tocar varios instrumentos y a danzar... También nos enseñaban a leer y escribir para...

—¿Lees y escribes la Lengua Común? —interrumpió Orophin.

—Sí, no soy muy bueno con los números, pero sí con el resto... Aprendí un poco de otras lenguas y también algo de sindarin...

—¡Eso es grandioso! Hay una pila de tratados y libros escritos en la Lengua Común que nadie entiende y que se están perdiendo porque nadie puede encargarse de eso correctamente... Estoy seguro que los elfos que trabajan en los talleres de estudio estarán muy contentos cuando lo sepan.

De pronto, Baldor tuvo una sospecha y luego una esperanza. ¿Y si Rúmil no les había dicho nada acerca de él? Después de todo, quizás si había cosas en las cuales podía ser útil. Eso hizo que sonriera a ese visitante inesperado pero valioso. Mientras rumiaba esos pensamientos, Orophin alzó la cabeza y se puso de pie para recibir a Haldir, que en esos momentos subía hasta el talan.

Fue suficiente contemplar el estrecho abrazo entre los dos hermanos para que Baldor terminase de confirmar quién de los dos hermanos tenía el afecto de Haldir. Después de eso, Orophin retomó su sitio y Haldir se acomodó al lado de Baldor.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Duele mucho? —preguntó ansiosamente—. La Dama Galadriel me dio unas hierbas... si duele mucho...

—No,Haldir, por ahora no duele mucho.

—Tienes que poner peldaños en este talan, hermano —dijo Orophin sin dudarlo—. No es adecuado que obligues a tu esposo a trepar por esa escala...

Baldor jamás había visto a Haldir ponerse colorado, pero eso fue lo que sucedió cuando escuchó la frase de Orophin. Esa visita le estaba revelando cosas extraordinarias en verdad.

—Baldor y yo no estamos casados —admitió Haldir.

Al ver que el rostro sonriente de Orophin se ponía súbitamente serio, Baldor creyó oportuno intervenir.

—No es importante para mí... Haldir me ama y con eso es suficiente...

—¿En realidad no es importante? —preguntó Orophin, esta vez mirándolo con la misma agudeza con que Haldir lo hacía a veces, y entonces Baldor no tuvo dudas que eran hermanos. Ante su silencio, el elfo continuó hablando—. Por supuesto, ya no eres un elfito para que te digan cómo actuar, Haldir, pero como tu hermano mayor considero que puedo aconsejarte. Y creo que sabes cual será mi consejo: cuanto antes pide el permiso a Lord Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel, dale a Baldor el lugar que le corresponde, pues tu corazón lo ha elegido como esposo.

—Me alegra decirte que ya había decidido seguir tu consejo, hermano —dijo Haldir, y ante el absoluto asombro del muchacho, giró para hablarle a él—. Perdóname, amor. Sé que debí hacerlo antes, pero temía que el permiso nos fuese negado... Las uniones entre humanos y elfos no son comunes.

—¿Solicitaste el permiso? —preguntó Baldor, incrédulo.

Sin importarle la presencia de Orophin, Haldir le tomó las manos.

—Encontré a Rúmil en el talan de la Dama... Tenías razón, estuvieron observándote; él estuvo vigilando y fue él quien estaba cerca cuando caíste en el barranco y no hizo nada por ayudarte... Del mismo modo en que dejó que cargaras esa pesada canasta en tres viajes. Me enojé tanto con él...

—Yo no quería que pelearas con él por mí... —musitó Baldor.

—Pero fue mi culpa, porque si yo te hubiese dado el lugar que te corresponde, como dice Orophin, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Por eso solicité el permiso a la Dama Galadriel cuando fui por las hierbas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Orophin, puesto que Baldor seguía en un silencio asombrado.

—Me dijo que no era posible, así que renuncié a mi puesto y le dije que cuando estuvieses bien nos marcharíamos. Entonces pareció reconsiderar y me pidió que cuando estuvieses en condiciones fuésemos a verla juntos y entonces decidirían.

—El hecho de que Baldor sea humano no me parece una razón valedera para oponerse a tu matrimonio —dijo Orophin—. Eres un elfo adulto y supongo que habrás meditado mucho acerca del asunto de la mortalidad de tu elegido, así que no volveré sobre el asunto. Y si pese a eso tú escogiste esto, entonces no veo otra razón que pueda impedir la unión.

Orophin se puso de pie y tomó sus pertenencias mientras hablaba.

—Cuidaremos de Baldor para que esté bien muy pronto, entonces iremos a renovar ese pedido. No estarás solo esta vez, Haldir. Te respaldaré en tu petición, hermano, no lo dudes.

Por toda respuesta, Haldir fue hasta él para estrecharlo en un nuevo abrazo y luego de eso, Orophin miró hacia el muchacho que se había quedado sentado y todavía un poco atónito por todo.

—Ve acostumbrándote a mi presencia, Baldor, porque vendré seguido a ver cómo sigues... Tal vez me invite yo mismo a cenar o algo así.

—No será necesario, desde ya eres bienvenido cada vez que lo desees... aunque yo no pueda más que saludarte desde este sillón.

—No será por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.

Los dos elfos se alejaron rumbo hacia la salida y Baldor pudo escuchar que hablaban entre ellos aunque,por supuesto, no entendiese lo que decían. Era increíble que ese elfo tan agradable pudiese ser hermano de Rúmil y también resultaba un poco gracioso que el orgulloso y solemne Haldir hubiese recibido mansamente el regaño de su hermano mayor, pero sin duda era un alivio saber que contaban con el apoyo de alguien y que ese alguien era también familia de Haldir.

Cuando el elfo rubio regresó, volvió junto a Baldor, pero no para sentarse junto a él, sino que se arrodilló a su lado y dio un vistazo al pie herido. Al volverse, encontró la mirada todavía incrédula del muchacho y supo que debía una explicación.

—¿De verdad solicitaste el permiso para... para casarnos...? —preguntó con cierta dificultad porque todavía le resultaba difícil creer que eso pudiese ser cierto.

La incredulidad y el desconcierto en la cara de Baldor fueron dos reproches mucho más efectivos que cualquier regaño para el elfo rubio, que se sintió mucho más desdichado de lo que en realidad mostró.

—¿Tanto te asombra que lo hiciera...?

—Es que yo... yo pensé que tú no querías... —dijo Baldor—. Tal vez por lo que fui... quizás no soy lo bastante bue...

Quizás fue una actitud egoísta, pero Haldir no se creyó capaz de escuchar el resto de la frase, pues ya sabía cómo terminaba, de manera que irguiéndose, cubrió esa dulce boca con la suya y consiguió evitar que siguieran saliendo esas palabras que tanto lo herían.

—Tú eres lo que más amo, Baldor... Si no lo solicité antes, fue porque temí que una negativa por esa razón tan estúpida nos hiciese daño.

—Pero amor... —dijo el muchacho, sonriendo con la suavidad con que siempre lo hacía—, lo único que podría hacerme daño, es que dejaras de amarme.

—Earendil... Espero poder contenerme mientras preparo esta tisana para el dolor... —dijo, poniéndose de pie a toda prisa.

—No me duele,Haldir —replicó Baldor sin comprender—. Mientras no lo mueva, no me duele.

La mirada del elfo fue predatoria y altamente prometedora.

—Mis planes inmediatos para ti no incluyen precisamente la quietud, amor mío.

Ilusionado y feliz, Baldor lo vio desaparecer a toda velocidad hacia la cocina.

~o0o~

No habían pasado muchos días y el tobillo de Baldor se deshinchó, mejorando gracias a los cuidados y el esmero constante de Orophin, que supervisaba la evolución mientras un preocupado Haldir revoloteaba alrededor, causando una secreta alegría en el corazón del muchacho y mucho regocijo en el hermano mayor, quien luego se divertía grandemente gastándole bromas y chanzas al solemne Capitán.

Decidido a terminar con la desesperante espera y la incertidumbre, Baldor insistió en que lo llevasen con la Dama Galadriel. Ya fueran buenas o malas noticias, no tenía sentido que siguieran tan desesperados y sin saber.

Por eso, esa tarde, había regresado a Caras Galadhon en brazos de Haldir. De nada valieron sus protestas, el elfo no consintió en que caminase ni un paso más del necesario. Habían ido hacia las faldas del sur de Caras Galadhon, alejándose del sitio donde los habían recibido la mañana en que habían llegado allí. Atravesaron una cerca alta y se encontraron en un jardín cerrado.

Descendieron por una larga escalera y hallaron una cavidad de roca. Las paredes se veían verdes y frescas por el musgo y un murmullo tenue indicaba un manantial que no tardaron en ver. Sobre ellos no había árboles ni techo alguno más que el cielo que lucía la incierta tonalidad del atardecer. La estrella de la tarde brillaba esplendorosamente. En medio de ese sitio, un pedestal bajo, y sobre él, un pilón de plata, ancho y profundo. Una jarra alta, también de plata, descansaba a su lado.

Cuando Haldir lo dejó sobre el suelo y le alcanzó la muleta que había hecho para él, Baldor miró a su alrededor, un poco cohibido.

La Dama Galadriel, alta y hermosa, lo contemplaba con su semblante serio;aunque no parecía hostil, Baldor no pudo descifrar ninguna cosa en él. Tampoco en el rostro del señor Celeborn, que permanecía de pie un poco más lejos. Ambos eran una pareja tan formidable que si no hubiese sido porque no podía, Baldor hubiese girado y salido de allí a toda velocidad.

Pero era la felicidad con su amado lo que estaba en juego, así que armándose de un valor que nunca pensó tener, aferró su muleta, compuso su mejor gesto del 'geijin más cotizado de Minas Tirith' y esperó a ver qué sucedía. A su lado, Haldir lo sostuvo apenas por un brazo mientras Orophin y Rúmil se mantenían unos pasos más atrás.

—Adelántate, humano —dijo Galadriel.

En un primer momento, Baldor pensó en que ya era suficiente que le estuviesen echando en cara a cada instante que no era un elfo, pero apelando a todo su entrenamiento, respiró hondo. Dejó que la idea se filtrara lentamente en su entendimiento,y de pronto se dio cuenta que la señora no le estaba echando en cara nada, sólo estaba anunciando algo que era por demás evidente. Y a él no le molestaba en absoluto ser humano. No que no hubiese deseado ser un hermoso elfo, pero él era lo que era, y Haldir lo amaba así, de modo que todo estaba en su correcto lugar. Cuando ese pensamiento tomó forma y sentido en su mente, fue capaz de sonreír y avanzar,ayudándose con su muleta.

La Dama tomó la jarra, con ella llenó el pilón hasta los bordes y luego sopló encima. Cuando se irguió, sus ojos celestes se clavaron en el muchacho.

—Este es el Espejo de Galadriel —explicó—. Y estás aquí para mirar en él, si es lo que deseas.

Dicho esto, permaneció de pie a la espera de una respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que muestra este Espejo, Señora...? —preguntó con respeto—. No me parece que sea un espejo común, pues nada de lo que he visto en este lugar es común... (*)

—Ciertamente no es un Espejo común... En cuanto a lo que muestra... Si lo dejas en libertad, no podría decirte qué va a mostrarte, pues suele mostrar cosas que fueron, cosas que son y algunas que quizás serán... ¿Quieres mirar ahora, Baldor de Minas Tirith? (**)

En algún lugar de su mente, Baldor supo que era una prueba, aunque no pudiese decir qué intentaban probar. Mucho se decía acerca de los elfos y de la Dama Galadriel y sus poderes, pero esos rumores nunca llegaban a ser confirmados y el muchacho tenía el presentimiento que ese Espejo tenía mucho que ver con aquellos secretos. Tal vez querían probar su valentía o su sabiduría, Baldor no lo sabía, de manera que resolvió aplicar a ese problema las pocas cosas que sí sabía. Cuando empezó a hablar, lo hizo tan suavemente que de no haber sido elfos quienes lo rodeaban, no hubiesen escuchado.

—Las cosas que fueron no pueden ser cambiadas, ninguna magia del mundo puede volver un pollito a su cascarón... Pero si pudiese cambiarlas, tal vez no lo haría, pues las cosas que me sucedieron me hicieron lo que soy... Buenas y malas, me han traído hasta este momento... Este momento que es tan pequeño, tan fugaz que incluso cuando hablo de él ya se ha transformado en pasado... Todo mi presente está aquí, en este instante. En cuanto a lo que será... —un recuerdo agradable y querido hizo sonreír a Baldor—. Uno de mis maestros me enseñó que la vida de los humanos posee cuatro verdades inamovibles y ningún hombre puede escapar de ellas: nacimiento, enfermedad, vejez y muerte. Si tu Espejo va a mostrarme algo distinto, me temo,Señora, que tu Espejo no funciona bien con humanos... Y si va a mostrarme esas cosas, no necesito verlas, porque ya sé que estarán en mi futuro,y puesto que no puedo evitarlas, las enfrentaré con todo el valor que pueda, cuando se presenten... Así que... —Baldor tomó aire antes de continuar y encontró en el fondo de su corazón que lo que iba a decir era su verdad—. No, Señora... Te lo agradezco, pero no deseo mirar en tu Espejo.

Por un instante, pareció que todo alrededor quedaba suspendido en el aire ante esas palabras. Los celestes ojos de la Dama Galadriel se hundieron en lo profundo de la conciencia del joven humano,y pese a lo correcto o incorrecto de su decisión, supo que él creía en lo que había dicho y actuaba en consecuencia. No deseaba poder ni riquezas porque de algún modo había poseído todo eso, había hallado que no era bastante y por fin poseía lo único que consideraba valioso. Ella hubiese podido decirle que no todas esas verdades que le habían enseñado se aplicarían a él, pero la serenidad con que un muchacho tan joven las aceptaba no dejaba de ser novedoso. Y cuando había un amor tan intenso en el corazón de un elfo, como lo había en el de su Capitán, podían suceder cosas maravillosas.

—Es una filosofía extraña esa de la que hablas, pero debe ser interesante puesto que consigue poner claridad de pensamiento en una mente humana tan joven —dijo por fin la Dama,y volviendo sobre sus pasos, fue hasta su esposo con quien conferenció unos instantes.

Durante ellos, Haldir había avanzado hasta Baldor, quien buscó su apoyo de inmediato. Solamente el elfo, que lo conocía muy bien,sabía lo que había bajo esa extraordinaria expresión calmada. No habló ni dijo nada, pero cuando la Dama Galadriel y Celeborn terminaron su conferencia privada, tomó fuertemente la mano de Baldor. Lo que sucediera, lo afrontarían juntos, pues no estaba en ninguno de sus pensamientos apartarlo de sí.

—Un antepasado noble o un futuro lleno de gloria, eso es lo que casi cualquier humano hubiese buscado mirando en mi Espejo —la voz de la Dama resonó dentro de ese sitio, no obstante,suave y dulce. Se detuvo un momento mirando a la pareja, sus manos unidas, y cuando volvió a hablar, había un tinte de tristeza en su voz, una tristeza dentro de la cual tanto Baldor como Haldir podían imaginar el recuerdo de su nieta—. Casi cualquier humano y también algunos elfos...Y como queda en claro que la sabiduría o la necedad para ver en el Espejo puede hallarse en ambas razas, no vemos ninguna razón por la cual no pueda efectuarse esta unión, puesto que ambas partes han conocido y aceptado sus fortalezas y debilidades a conciencia.

—Entonces... ¿Tenemos el permiso...? —se atrevió a preguntar Haldir—. ¿Podemos casarnos?

La Dama avanzó hasta ellos y colocó sus manos sobre las del muchacho y el elfo.

—El permiso está concedido, pueden casarse hoy mismo si lo desean, pero intuyo que habrá algunos allegados a quienes querrán avisar... Y será un honor que se queden a vivir aquí, creo que hay mucho que podemos aprender de esa sabiduría humana que posee tu futuro esposo, Capitán Haldir.

Si la Dama Galadriel, Lord Celeborn o alguno de los hermanos de Haldir esperaban una explosión de alegría, se llevaron una pequeña desilusión, pues no hubo tal explosión, pero ninguno de los presentes hubiese podido dudar de la intensidad del amor que contenía el beso que unió a los dos amantes.

Continuará…

(*) (**) Estas frases están tomadas del encuentro entre Frodo y Galadriel, en 'El Señor de los Anillos'. No están copiadas letra por letra, pero no quise cambiarlas demasiado porque se ajustaban perfectamente a la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: _Engwar… engwar…_

Autor: Abysm

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien... Salvo Baldor, que es mío, mío, mío...

Aclaraciones: Historia a continuación de 'El Destino del Arbol y el Junco'. Solamente para Haldir y Baldor. Como a duras penas hablo español, ni sueño en poder hablar élfico, de manera que los diálogos en élfico irán entre =...=

Otra aclaración: Engwar (quenya) 'enfermizos' el modo despectivo en que los elfos se dirigían a los hombres.

Para las Notas del Autor: Fic cortito pero que disfruté mucho al escribir, y está dedicado a: Ishtar (conocida por todos como la Instigadora Oficial Nº1), Kamila (es decir La Que Despertó al Musito Dormido), por supuesto, a Ali, más conocida como Santa Ali de las Comas, Mártir (la que corrige mis cositas y me aguanta). Y a todas ustedes, que me acompañan siempre ^_^*

Capítulo 3

Los mallorn estaban en flor y los días frescos habían pasado. La noche estaba agradablemente cálida,y bajo el cielo estrellado, Haldir caminaba en silencio aferrando a Baldor muy cerca de su cuerpo. Realmente adoraba esos momentos de soledad y silencio,y lo que más adoraba era disfrutarlos al lado de su amado. Además, esos últimos días habían sido tan agitados que un momento de tranquilidad era mucho más que bienvenido.

Haldir amaba esos momentos de silencio entre ellos, porque eran plácidos y calmos, lo dejaban reflexionar y pensar mucho, cosa que no podía hacer cuando estaba en compañía de alguien más. A menos que ese alguien fuese Baldor, claro. Mientras sus pies pisaban la suave alfombra de hojas, recordó la pequeña conversación entre hermanos que habían mantenido sin que su futuro esposo supiese.

_El pequeño saloncito del talan de los Guardias se prestaba a la perfección para esa pequeña reunión, y sentados a la mesa, los tres elfos permanecieron en silencio un instante antes que Orophin tomase la palabra. Su semblante, habitualmente sonriente y gentil, ahora era serio, concentrado. Si había un papel que el elfo tomaba con absoluta responsabilidad era el de hermano mayor._

—_Somos hermanos —empezó—, no podemos estar divididos o guardando rencor entre nosotros. Si nuestros padres estuviesen aquí, habríamos entristecido sus corazones con esta disputa._

—_Si Haldir no hubiese metido a un extraño entre nosotros, nada habría pasado…_

—_No he terminado, Rúmil. Guarda silencio —fue la orden terminante, y pese a que Orophin era el único que no ostentaba uniforme de Guardián, su autoridad era innegable—. Cuando nuestros padres partieron a Valinor deseaban con todo el corazón que todos nosotros pudiésemos encontrar felicidad y dicha. No descontaban que algún día podríamos encontrar a la compañera o compañero que llenase de amor nuestros días. Creo que nunca les oí decir que no podíamos elegir a ésta o aquel, o darnos pautas de elección, porque cuando el que elige es el corazón, no hay barreras que no puedan ser traspasadas. Pero tu elección, Haldir, ha traído discordia entre nosotros. Yo sé todo lo que guardas en tu corazón, pues lo abriste para mí y me confiaste tus sentimientos, pero es el momento de compartir lo que hay en él con Rúmil, que también es tu hermano._

_No cabía oponerse. Pese a que Haldir todavía sentía rencor al recordar las actitudes de Rúmil con Baldor, también sabía que el pedido de Orophin no era ni desmedido ni descabellado. Es cierto que Rúmil no había hecho preguntas acerca de Baldor, pero hubiese sido su deber informarlo del modo debido. Se acomodó mejor en la silla y extendió sus manos blancas y delgadas sobre la mesa._

—_Lo amo —admitió con suavidad, considerando que esa era la mejor manera de empezar—. No fue un sentimiento que se encendió de pronto, sino algo que fue madurando poco a poco, a medida que fui descubriendo todos los maravillosos sentimientos que guarda en él. Un día descubrí su gentileza y su amabilidad, otro día, su valentía y lealtad; cada día que fue pasando, descubría cosas nuevas en él, y todas me asombraban porque nunca pensé que un humano pudiese ser así. Tal vez me dirás que todas esas cosas también podría hallarlas en nuestros elfos, y lo sé, pero… por alguna razón, y los Valar sabrán cual es porque yo no la sé, todas esas cualidades parecen brillar más en él. Cuando me di cuenta que me atraía intenté alejarme, y fue como si Anar se hubiese apagado, como si la noche ya no tuviese a Isilme ni estrellas, no hubo perfume en el viento ni sabor en nada… Saber que su corazón respondía al mío devolvió todo a su lugar y me sentí completo. Por una vez, ya no hubo soledad, ni dentro ni fuera de mí._

_La voz de Haldir se había convertido en un murmullo que se diluyó lentamente en el silencio, hasta que Orophin volvió a tomar la palabra, esta vez para dirigirse a Rúmil._

—_Ya has oído a Haldir; ahora sí, Rúmil, puedes decir lo que sientes al respecto._

—_Temo por ti, hermano —dijo, con algo de brusquedad, pero sintiendo que era su oportunidad para expresarse con libertad—. Ese humano es… Es humano, es mortal. Morirá como mueren todos los humanos. Pondrás en él todo tu corazón, toda tu esperanza, y cuando muera, tú morirás con él. Es débil y enfermizo, y cualquiera de esas dos condiciones puede acarrearle un final repentino. Ya viste lo que sucedió cuando no estuviste. Apenas un resbalón y una caída. Y sí, antes que me lo reproches, yo estaba allí, estaba viéndolo y no lo ayudé porque quería saber de qué madera está hecho tu Baldor. No siempre habrá alguien que lo ayude, no siempre estarás con él para auxiliarlo. Lo siento, Haldir, pero aún pienso que es demasiado débil y esa no es una condición que pueda remediarse con el tiempo, al contrario, se acentuará con el paso de los años. Años… ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Ni siquiera un siglo durará tu dicha con él porque no es común que un humano viva tanto y un siglo es un soplo de viento para nosotros._

—_La felicidad nunca es eterna, Rúmil,__y no sería sabio dejarla pasar solamente porque no durará para siempre. Además, lo pusiste en peligro, lo dejaste hacer todo ese esfuerzo, lo dejaste a la intemperie… —protestó Haldir, conteniendo su enojo._

—_No estuvo nunca en peligro. Su caída no fue grave, nadie muere de un tobillo desgarrado. Hay pocos animales peligrosos en Lórien y los mantuve apartados mientras él regresaba al talan._

—_¡Te pidió que le ayudaras! ¡Te suplicó! ¿Por qué lo humillaste así? ¿Hubieses sido capaz de dejarlo morir de frío en medio de la noche?_

—_No lo hice para humillarlo, lo hice para que se diera cuenta de lo que yo quería decirle. Por mucho que lo ames, Haldir, es un humano frágil y ahora lo sabe, será más cuidadoso —por primera vez, Rúmil se mostró entristecido—. No lo hubiese dejado morir de frío, iba a intervenir cuando apareciste._

—_Te tomaste tu tiempo para eso —replicó, con acritud—. ¿Por qué debo creerte? Ya habías desoído sus pedidos de ayuda._

—_Porque sé que si él muere, morirás con él —dijo, con sencillez._

—_Y si sabes que significa tanto para mí, ¿por qué lo has tratado así? De los otros, puedo pasarlo por alto, pero de ti… Eres mi hermano, yo te quiero, ¿acaso no me amas?_

—_Idiota —barbotó Rúmil—, claro que te amo, por eso quiero lo mejor para ti. Y él…_

—_Él es lo mejor para mí. Sé que para ti no es mi mejor opción, pero es lo que quiero, lo que necesito para estar completo. Entiendo tu preocupación pero es mi elección, Rúmil, no la tuya._

—_Pues yo no la comparto, no cuando sé cómo terminará esto._

_Durante unos segundos más, todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Ahora todos habían expresado sus sentimientos, y aunque las cosas no pareciesen haber cambiado mucho, sí lo habían hecho. En ese silencio, que ya no era pesado ni opresivo, cada uno meditaba en su interior sobre sus propias palabras y las que había oído. Finalmente, fue Orophin quien volvió a hablar._

—_La Dama Galadriel y Lord Celeborn ya han dado su consentimiento para el enlace, y yo creo que para que sea una bella boda, Haldir tendría que contar con la aceptación de sus dos hermanos. Rúmil, aunque no compartas la elección de tu hermano, te pediré que la aceptes y la respetes, así como también te pido respeto y consideración hacia su elegido. Baldor será su esposo y cualquier afrenta que le infieras, será como si la hicieras a Haldir, ¿puedes comprender esto?_

—_Haldir, Haldir… —pidió Rúmil, y en esa ocasión fue casi un ruego—, ¿no hay nada que yo pueda decir para que cambies de parecer?_

—_No, hermano, nada puede cambiar lo que siento por Baldor._

_Entonces Rúmil suspiró y se tomó unos segundos más para hablar._

—_Aceptaré entonces tu decisión y respetaré a tu esposo. Intentaré ser considerado con él, pero no me pidas que lo quiera, porque no sé si podré hacer eso. No, cuando sé que a causa de su mortalidad, también puedo perderte a ti._

—_No me perderás, Rúmil. Y sé que con el tiempo apreciarás a Baldor, ya lo verás…_

_Con eso y algunas otras frases, una paz relativa había regresado entre los tres hermanos._

Cuando llegaron junto a los grandes árboles donde estaba el talan de los Guardias, Haldir lo abrazó y Baldor se acomodó de inmediato en ese sitio antes de naufragar felizmente a los besos del elfo.

—Desearía tanto llevarte ahora mismo a mi cama… —susurró Haldir muy cerca del oído del muchacho.

—¡Eso se escuchó hasta Edoras! —exclamó Eomer, saliendo desde detrás de uno de esos troncos—. Y no, no puedes hacer eso, elfo tramposo, lo sabes muy bien…

Casi al mismo tiempo, el resto salió detrás y Haldir soltó un suspiro resignado. En los últimos cinco o seis días, Aragorn, Faramir y Eomer no lo habían dejado a sol ni a sombra, arruinándole cada momento en el que buscaba quedarse a solas con Baldor. Parecía que tenían una manera especial de saber cuándo las cosas empezaban a ponerse 'interesantes' entre ellos y de inmediato intervenían. No los habían dejado tener ninguna clase de intimidad en todos esos días, y en el fondo de su corazón, el elfo empezaba a agradecer que la boda fuese al día siguiente.

—Vamos, Haldir, un elfo como tú debería tener más paciencia —bromeó Aragorn—. Después de todo, seis días sin sexo no es demasiado. Cuando nos conocimos, habían pasado siglos desde la última ve…

—Una sílaba más, Aragorn,y ni siquiera el ser Rey te va a salvar, te lo juro… —masculló Haldir, y ni siquiera la escasa luz de la noche pudo ocultar el color que iba subiendo en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, otros tres elfos rubios, idénticos,intentaban llevarse casi a rastras a Baldor entre risas y cuchicheos, y la voz del muchacho que sonaba un poco más alta.

—Por favor, Legolas… No me hagas esto… Yo fui bueno contigo en tu boda, no te hice bromas ni nada…

—Sí, pero aquello era Minas Tirith y esta es una costumbre de los elfos de Lórien —replicó contento, Legolas—. Nada de sexo antes de la boda y una noche de vigilia.

—Yo no soy elfo —protestaba Baldor—. Y si no duermo, mañana estaré horrible.

—Bueno, tal vez no haga falta toda una noche de vigilia —dijo razonablemente Elroy—. Pero nadie se muere por no tener sexo durante unos días.

—Yo sí— declaró Imrahil con bastante seriedad,consiguiendo lo que suele suceder siempre que alguien hace una declaración inconveniente: que todos guarden silencio en ese momento y las palabras se oigan como un trueno en medio de una noche tranquila.

Cuando las carcajadas generales se calmaron, Faramir, mucho más sensato que los otros, propuso algo que al menos conformó un poco a los futuros esposos.

—Bueno, podemos permitirles el besito de las buenas noches, ¿no les parece? Pero chiquito.

Y mientras de un lado Aragorn, Eomer y Faramir sujetaban a un exasperado Haldir, del otro, los tres hermanos hacían lo mismo con Baldor.

—¡No, no! —exclamó Eomer al ver que Haldir intentaba adelantar sus dedos hacia el muchacho—. ¡Sin manos! Faramir dijo 'beso' y nada más…

Los dos rostros se acercaron pero cuando casi estaban juntos, los labios apenas rozándose, ambos fueron tirados hacia atrás.

—Pero no me besó… —protestó Baldor.

—¡Ni siquiera llegué a rozarlo! —casi rugió Haldir—. ¡No es justo!

Pero no era un problema de justicia, y como todos se estaban riendo demasiado, pronto los dos grupos decidieron dejar que hubiese un beso de despedida más o menos decente y se separaron para prepararse para la boda del día siguiente.

~o0o~

La costumbre en Lórien indicaba que, puesto que un matrimonio era el inicio de un camino nuevo en común con el esposo y que eso significaba dejar el camino solitario, cada uno debía pasar una última noche a solas, dedicando ese tiempo a la meditación de ese nuevo inicio.

Así que Baldor había pasado una parte de la noche contemplando sus 'cositas'. El contenido del bolso personal que lo había acompañado desde que había sido arrebatado del hogar de sus padres estaba extendido sobre la cama, y al lado, su primer traje de geijin y algunos escasos objetos que había traído en su viaje desde Minas Tirith. El recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido desfiló en su mente durante esas horas de soledad, causando de nuevo dolor, alegría, y unas pocas lágrimas en dosis alternadas. Un rato antes del amanecer, Legolas entró en la habitación para decirle que ya podía dormir un poco, y no pudo menos que asombrarse al encontrarlo sentado en medio de todas aquellas cosas, un poco lloroso, pero mucho más sereno de lo que esperaba.

En la habitación que había compartido con sus hermanos, Haldir había hecho lo mismo, lo cual en su caso sí era casi un deber tradicional: velar sus armas con pleno conocimiento que a partir de esa noche, no serían empuñadas únicamente en defensa de Lothlórien, sino también a partir de ese momento, en defensa de quien iba a convertirse en su pareja y esposo. En todos los incontables años que llevaba como guerrero y luego como Capitán de la Guardia, podía decir con cierto orgullo que cada vez que había debido segar una vida, había sido en legítima defensa de su gente. Al día siguiente, cuando estuviese casado, Baldor sería parte de su pueblo. Como era un elfo, no necesitaba dormir y cuando las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer, la idea de convertirse en el defensor de Baldor le quitó cualquier indicio de cansancio.

~o0o~

Apresuradamente, Aragorn terminó de acomodar la ropa sobre la cama, para que quedase bien, y se alejó a toda prisa. Un poco más lejos, atisbando por el umbral, Eomer vigilaba a Haldir que estaba bañándose en el cuarto contiguo.

—¿Quedó bien? —murmuró cuando Aragorn llegó a su lado.

—Quedó perfecto. Nunca pensé que Imrahil pudiese coser tan rápido y bien.

—Hay muchas cosas que mi esposo hace bien —comentó Eomer, satisfecho—. En distintas velocidades.

—Pero me hizo jurar que le daríamos la prenda correcta antes que las cosas pasen de tono… Y Legolas me quitó las semillas… —agregó compungido—. Dijo que lo de los mallones podía pasar, pero lo del purgante, no.

Eomer hubiese protestado, pero en ese instante Haldir salió envuelto en el lienzo con el cual se estaba secando y pasó ante ellos dispuesto a vestirse para la ceremonia. Agradecía que todo estuviese a punto de terminar, una broma más y con seguridad iba a quedarse sin sus tres invitados principales. Terminó de secarse y se enfundó en la espléndida camisa blanca, simple pero de tela liviana y fresca, sin dejar de observar los rostros expectantes de esos tres,que no le inspiraban ninguna confianza.

—Nunca pensé que sería un muchachito el que finalmente le echaría el lazo al esquivo Capitán Haldir… —dijo Faramir con aire casual—. ¿Quién lo diría…? Un elfo viejo cazado por un humano jovencito…

—No soy un elfo viejo— dijo Haldir,recordando que debía mantenerse calmado.

—Pero sin dudas eres mucho mayor que Baldor —intervino Aragorn—. ¿Estás seguro que no vas a necesitar esos lembas que me ofreciste con tan buena voluntad para mi noche de bodas?

—Hace seis días que no me permiten acercarme a Baldor ni siquiera para rozarle los dedos… No, no creo que los necesite, Aragorn, pueden compartirlas entre ustedes.

Haldir se calzó los mallones grises y dio una mirada ligera hacia la túnica por las dudas pero todo parecía correcto y en orden. Debió haber notado la mirada que recorrió los tres rostros en una fracción de segundo, pero no lo hizo en su apuro por terminar de prepararse. Cuando se sentó en el sillón para ponerse la bota, un sonido nítido detuvo su movimiento casi en seco.

'Riiiiissssssss…'

Ningún elfo en todo Lórien hubiese sido capaz de resistir la risa ante los ojos de asombro y desconcierto del legendariamente serio Capitán de la Guardia,y por cierto,ni Aragorn ni Eomer hicieron un mínimo intento por contenerse, ni siquiera Faramir lo intentó. Haldir se levantó como un resorte,llevando la mano hacia la parte posterior de su ropa, donde a juzgar por el sonido, la tela se había rasgado.

—Te lo dije muchas veces, Haldir… estás comiendo como una legión de orcos, estás engordando… —consiguió decir Aragorn.

—No puede ser… Ustedes hicieron algo con esto… —tartamudeó el elfo rubio—. Ayer me la probé y estaba bien…

—Ahora también está muy bien… —comentó Faramir,observando cuando Haldir caminó hacia el espejo para examinar el destrozo—. Deja ver una parte bastante ehhmm… interesante de tu personalidad.

—Muy bien, fueron ustedes —dijo Haldir, caminando hacia los tres que reían fuera de control, y mientras tanto, trataba de sujetar la ropa o al menos bajar la camisa para cubrirse—. ¿Qué hicieron con esto?

El rostro del galadrim estaba pasando con alarmante rapidez del asombro a una neutralidad inquietante, sobre todo cuando dejó de preocuparse por cubrir su rozagante retaguardia para tener las dos manos libres, manos que pensaba utilizar para estrangular,en primera instancia, a Eomer y Aragorn, porque intuía, no sin acierto, que eran los principales responsables del asunto. Los dos principales implicados retrocedieron sin dejar de reír en tanto Faramir se alejaba hacia un lado, agradeciendo que al parecer la incipiente furia del galadrim ya tenía blanco escogido.

—No nos culpes a nosotros, Haldir… —dijo Eomer, sonriente—. Tienes que decirle a Baldor que deje de hacer esos postres con frambuesas y así volverán a entrarte los mallones…

—Pero Baldor debería sentirse orgulloso… Ha conseguido que tengas mejor perfil…

—Aragorn, cállate… No, mejor aún, yo los haré callar… —comentó con mucha tranquilidad,decidiendo en ese instante que toda paciencia tenía un límite y la suya estaba tocando fondo.

—Suficiente, Haldir… Vamos, no lo tomes tan a pecho… —dijo Faramir, adelantándose con la prenda original sana y salva—. Estos dos no harían nada definitivo que pudiese arruinar tu boda, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Quiero creerlo… —Haldir tomó aliviado sus mallones y los revisó por las dudas, constatando que esos sí eran los correctos—. Esos dos salvajes no dudarían en poner purgante en mi comida solamente para ver qué tan divertido es ver un elfo con diarrea…

Eomer y Aragorn tuvieron al menos la decencia de sonrojarse y lucir avergonzados al darse cuenta que el elfo rubio había adivinado esa parte no cumplida de sus planes. Faramir guardó silencio y Haldir miró a los tres, horrorizado. De sólo pensar en una escena como la que había mencionado, imaginarse corriendo en medio de su ceremonia…

—Muy bien, largo de aquí los tres. Ahora mismo los quiero fuera… Ya es hora que vayan a tratar de arreglarse para no pasar vergüenza en mi boda.

Digno como siempre, Faramir optó por dirigirse por sus propios medios hacia la salida, en tanto Haldir acarreaba por el brazo a Eomer y Aragorn, que seguían riendo y haciendo mención a que esos mallones le quedaban mejor, que dejaban ver su mejor sonrisa y otras cosas que el elfo rubio prefirió ignorar. Cuando por fin consiguió sacarlos, regresó al interior y se quitó la oprobiosa prenda rasgada.

«Bueno, al menos desistieron de lo del purgante…», pensó, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se prometió no comer ni beber nada que esos dos no hubiesen probado antes que él.

~o0o~

El lugar de la boda era, como siempre en esos casos, un sitio verde y fragante cerca del río, donde el sonido del agua clara era el fondo musical perfecto para el momento. Las ramas bajas de algunos árboles formaban una especie de glorieta de flores y hojas doradas. Las voces de los presentes apenas sobresalían tratando de no colocar una nota discordante en medio de esa melodía de sonidos naturales.

De forma tradicional, ningún humano podía estar presente en una boda élfica, pero Eomer podía estar allí debido a su matrimonio con Imrahil, y en cuanto a Aragorn, era por todos sabido que compartía la sangre del pueblo élfico, para no mencionar su enlace con Legolas. Muy pocos lo sabían, pero también Faramir contaba con sangre élfica suficiente como para ser admitido en aquella ceremonia (*). Así pues, el único humano sería Baldor, y dejaría de serlo formalmente en cuanto la ceremonia terminase.

En ese promontorio preparado, esperaba la Dama de Lórien, quien era la encargada de esas ceremonias especiales, junto a un nerviosísimo Capitán de la Guardia. Era claro que casi nadie, salvo sus hermanos y la misma Dama, hubiesen podido saber eso, pues la postura era gallarda y erguida, el porte casi arrogante de siempre. Sin embargo, casi perdió toda esa brillante apostura cuando vio llegar a Baldor.

Era también parte de la tradición que el padre o un padrino llevase al novio hasta el futuro esposo, pero como el muchacho no tenía familiares, se suponía que iba a entrar solo. Baldor hubiese querido que Legolas entrase con él, pero en su categoría de 'hermano menor', al elfo no le estaba permitido cumplir esa función. Y la situación fue resuelta de forma inesperada porque la imponente escolta que llevaba el muchacho, no era otra que el formidable soberano de Eryn Lassgalen.

—Si mis hijos tienen un 'hermano honorario', es lógico pensar que yo soy un 'padre honorario' —había dicho ante la asombrada mirada de Baldor y la no menos asombrada de sus tres hijos—. Sería un verdadero honor que se me permitiese acompañar al novio y ser su escolta.

Y como ni en sus sueños más descabellados Baldor hubiese imaginado algo así, consintió con gusto por no tener que avanzar solo en ese momento tan importante de su vida. Aunque nada dijo al respecto, ése era una parte del pago que Thranduil hacía al pequeño humano que tanto había hecho por su hijo durante su estadía en Minas Tirith.

Tal vez sus antiguos conocidos en la ciudad se hubiesen sentido desilusionados ante la presencia de quien había ostentado el título del 'geijin más exitoso', pero su aspecto era tan feliz y luminoso que realmente no necesitaba ninguno de todos los artificios que usaba en aquel entonces. Y mientras lo veía avanzar hacia él, Haldir recordó la pequeña charla acerca de la ropa.

_Los ojos grises viajaron sobre los esbozos de dibujos que Baldor había hecho de un traje tradicional explicándole que el color de un traje formal era el negro aunque podía llevar bordados y apliques de distintos colores. Desde allí, fueron hacia su tierno muchachito y lo estudiaron con familiaridad, reconociendo incluso debajo de las ropas que vestía, las formas que tantas veces acariciaba al punto de conocerlas a la perfección._

—_Blanco —dijo simplemente._

—_Pero Haldir… El color formal es el negro._

—_Pero yo quiero que el traje sea blanco… Blanco puro como la flor del niphredil…_

—_Yo no soy…_

—_Shh… Sí lo eres, pequeño. Blanco y puro como mi Baldor —el elfo se imaginó entonces al muchacho ataviado y sonrió antes de decir otra vez en voz baja y sugerente—. Me gustaría tanto verte vestido de blanco…_

_Y fue por fin esa expresión la que decidió a Baldor._

Estando por fin uno frente al otro, ambos se quitaron los anillos que habían tenido puestos desde antes de salir de Minas Tirith y fue la Dama de Bosque Dorado quien tomó sus manos derechas uniéndolas con las suyas. La voz se elevó por encima del murmullo del agua y el trino de los pájaros.

—_Elbereth Gilthoniel! Manwë Súlimo! Alae el i erthad uin meleth. __(_Elbereth Gilthoniel! Manwë Súlimo! Bendice esta unión de amor.) (**)

Mientras los respectivos padrinos repetían sus pedidos de bendición para la unión de esas dos almas, el mundo podría haber terminado y ninguno de los dos contrayentes se hubiese dado cuenta, porque en ese momento, todo el universo parecía empezar y terminar en quien tenían frente a sus ojos en esos instantes.

Siguiendo el rito, Haldir, imponente en sus ropajes de Capitán de la Guardia, se inclinó y besó suavemente la frente de Baldor, luego giró y tomó el anillo de mithrill que le extendió Orophin. Sus dedos rodearon cálidos y firmes los del muchacho y deslizó el anillo en el índice derecho al tiempo que hacía su pedido. La misma voz fuerte y enérgica que todos conocían sonó grave y especialmente melodiosa.

—_Ilúvatar, el galu es el erthad de i…_ (Ilúvatar, bendice nuestra unión).

La naturalidad con que el muchacho tomó la mano derecha del elfo, sin prisas, con la misma mesurada calma que guardaba en cada uno de sus actos, y la llevó a sus labios para besarla con delicadeza, consiguió conformar a los pocos elfos que a esas alturas todavía permanecían con reticencias de aceptarlo. Baldor tomó el anillo que le entregaron y lo colocó en el índice de su amado.

—_Eru, manadhpant del aen…_ (Eru, que la dicha sea sobre nosotros).

La voz perfectamente modulada, pronunció cada palabra con exactitud y maestría, como si quien las emitía hubiese crecido hablando ese idioma.

—…_ un uireb_. (por toda la eternidad) —terminaron ambos al unísono, uniendo nuevamente sus manos.

A despecho de cualquier pensamiento que tuviesen, ninguno de los presentes podía dejar de observar la intensidad que brillaba en los ojos del elfo y el muchacho. Satisfecha porque el amor, el requisito principal de esa unión,estaba cumplido más allá de toda duda, la Dama unió sus manos a las de los esposos para su último deseo, el cual sería compartido con todos los presentes.

—_Iluvatar, el galu herven un. Almarë! _(Ilúvatar, bendícelos como esposos. Salve!)

Cuando todos contestaron «Almarë», llevando el puño cerrado hacia su corazón, la Dama sonrió a los flamantes esposos, que apenas parecían salir de su ensueño, y dio su última indicación, que casi no fue necesaria.

—Ya puedes besar a tu esposo.

Por supuesto, nada en la Tierra Media hubiese impedido que Haldir cumpliera esa orden, y ni siquiera bajo amenaza de muerte atroz e inmediata, Baldor hubiese querido desobedecer. Cuando se separaron, no podían dejar de mirarse, como si nadie más que ellos existiese en ese lugar.

—Nunca dejen de mirarse con el amor con que hoy se miran —dijo la Dama Galadriel—, porque algún día, ese amor hará que vuelvan a verse como hoy.

Supo que no la habían comprendido del todo, pero en realidad no importaba si podían seguir ese consejo.

~o0o~

El claro del bosque donde estaba situado el talan donde vivirían estaba adornado con gran cantidad de faroles y su luz dorada se esparcía suavemente por todo el lugar. Habían dispuesto mesas bajas sobre el pasto, adornadas con flores y otras lámparas más pequeñas, la música leve provenía de un grupo de elfos músicos que manejaban sus instrumentos con total maestría y ponían un entorno cálido. El murmullo de las conversaciones era melodioso y no era de menos, puesto que la mayoría de los presentes eran elfos y sus voces, incluso en medio de una conversación animada, no pasaba de ser un agradable arrullo. Sólo en ocasiones, el murmullo se interrumpía por las risas de los poquísimos humanos presentes en la ocasión.

Había algunas parejas bailando en medio del círculo de mesas, o más bien deslizándose, ya que se movían con sutileza tal, que por momentos parecían no rozar el piso. Ni siquiera las briznas de pasto parecían doblarse bajo sus pasos.

Después de dar por finalizada su pobre participación en el baile, Aragorn se dejó caer con muy poca gracia en el sitio que le habían asignado en una mesa cercana a la de los novios, ganándose así una mirada de velado reproche de su Real Consorte. Hizo un gesto contrito y se encogió de hombros,sonriendo.

—Pero me porté bien todo el resto de la cena… —musitó, como en pedido de disculpas por la poco elegante demostración de destreza en la danza.

—Sí, y estoy orgulloso de ello —contestó Legolas—. Hoy pude comprobar que Lord Elrond te educó bien aunque te resististe con todas tus fuerzas, mi amor. Estoy tan contento por Baldor… sé que conseguirá ganarse a todos… Incluyendo a Rúmil.

Aragorn tenía algunas dudas, pero no dijo nada, atrajo al elfo rubio dentro de su abrazo y cuidó muy bien de acomodarse para que aquel pudiese permanecer en esa posición. Después de todo lo que les había costado estar juntos, tenerlo así era un placer al que nunca podía negarse y que prolongaba todo el tiempo posible.

Un poco más allá, Eomer, el segundo componente del terrible dúo que había hecho rabiar tanto a Haldir, miraba con gesto un tanto ceñudo a su esposo, bailando con Rúmil. Ese elfo de Lorien no le agradaba en absoluto,y el hecho de que estuviese tan cerca de su esposo, le gustaba menos todavía. En alguno de los tantos giros de la danza, Imrahil alcanzó a ver la brumosa expresión en el rostro del Rey de Rohan y creyó conveniente terminar con el baile.

Dio una ligera disculpa y regresó a su mesa. Al llegar, ignoró por completo la expresión ceñuda de Eomer y sentándose a su lado se arrebujó todo lo que pudo junto al cálido cuerpo del humano. Buscó sus labios y los encontró rápidamente, hundiéndose luego en un beso largo que diluyó la contrariedad que había en el rostro del hombre.

Rúmil dejó ir al elfo rubio consciente también de la mirada ligeramente ceñuda que el Rey de Rohan le dirigía. No que le importase demasiado ese humano presuntuoso, pero no quería tener más dificultades de las que ya había tenido con Orophin. Menudo regaño le había endilgado su hermano mayor al enterarse de su comportamiento con el muchachito que acababa de convertirse en el esposo de Haldir. Se dio cuenta entonces que Orophin parecía muy entretenido conversando con Miredhel, la elfa que atendía el almacén común, ambos sonrientes y levemente sonrojados.

«Bien, al menos hay un elfo aquí que prefiere a uno de su especie y no a un humano», se dijo, al notar que Legolas tenía un esposo humano, Imrahil también, y ahora su propio hermano también tenía un esposo humano.

«Un momento… ¿Dónde están esos dos?», se preguntó de pronto mirando a su alrededor.

~o0o~

—Apresúrate, Baldor… —decía Haldir, arrastrando detrás de sí a su reciente desposado—. Puedo llevarte en brazos si quieres…

—¡No! —exclamó el muchacho,esforzándose por redoblar la velocidad, empresa no fácil dado que quien corría por delante no era hombre ni mucho menos—. Yo… puedo…

—Pronto se darán cuenta que no estamos y si nos encuentran, estoy seguro que Aragorn y Eomer planearán alguna otra cosa. No pienso darles oportunidad de que sigan haciéndome bromas.

—Tienes razón —dijo esforzándose más.

Y ambos, hombre y elfo, corrían a toda velocidad a través de la suave bruma del bosque, rompiéndola en rachas plateadas a medida que avanzaban.

Aunque Baldor había visto Bosque Dorado de noche muchas veces, muy pocas de ellas había podido contemplar la visión que tuvo ante sus ojos cuando de una vez Haldir dio por finalizada la carrera. Cuando el elfo rubio se detuvo y adelantó su mano para apartar las últimas ramas que se atravesaban, el muchacho simplemente contuvo la respiración.

La cascada que conocía era la fuente de un rumor grave y agradable, para nada similar al bramido bronco que Baldor había escuchado el día que la habían visitado, como si el río se hubiese acallado para no interrumpir en la escena de pacífica calma de la cual formaba parte. Las hojas de los árboles que durante el día parecían de oro, durante la noche tomaban la pálida tonalidad plateada de los rayos de la luna y se mecían con suavidad ante la brisa tenue. De plata también era el agua, ya no transparente. Era un río de plata corriendo entre inmensas rocas blancas y refulgentes.

A pesar de su agitación, Baldor exhaló suavemente, sin querer que nada rompiese la mágica atmósfera de ese sitio. Lo conocía; sin embargo, parecía que lo veía por primera vez.

La mano de Haldir en la suya tiró apenas, instándolo a caminar tras él, reiniciando el camino a través de un sendero que se abría camino hacia la cascada y se internaba en ella al tiempo que ascendía. El rumor del agua ahora sí se escuchaba fuerte como una advertencia y Baldor vaciló un poco en una cuesta.

—¿Sucede algo, amor? —preguntó Haldir, volviéndose apenas para observarlo.

—Nos estamos acercando mucho al torrente… —vaciló Baldor—. ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

Antes de contestar, los grises ojos del elfo se volvieron tan plateados como el plateado entorno que los rodeaba.

—¿Confías en mí?

Era una pregunta ociosa e inútil, el elfo lo supo en cuanto la sonrisa leve apareció en los labios del muchacho y supo la respuesta aún antes de haberla oído.

—Siempre.

Y tomando con más fuerza la mano blanca del elfo, llegó hasta él para recibir el beso amante justo a un par de pasos de la catarata, en medio del rocío. Sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, Haldir dio apenas un paso hacia atrás, hacia donde en apariencia terminaba la roca y comenzaba el agua, pero en lugar de caer ambos, o desaparecer en la catarata, se hundieron en una oquedad oculta, un espacio oscuro que Baldor no había observado.

Cuando el muchacho pudo fijar su vista, notó que no había total oscuridad en el sitio donde estaban.

Era una caverna de roca situada justo detrás de la caída de agua. Las paredes eran casi curvas y se iban inclinando poco a poco hacia lo alto, donde terminaban formando una cúpula. Y en el punto más alto de aquella cúpula, una abertura dejaba entrar un prístino rayo de luz lunar, etérea y pura, que ponía su blanco reflejo en las escasas aristas de piedra de los muros. Dentro de ese sitio, el aroma de las flores flotaba junto con las minúsculas gotitas de rocío que la catarata cercana esparcía.

Guiado por la mano de Haldir, que no lo había soltado en ningún momento, Baldor avanzó hasta quedar situado en medio de aquella luz y recién en ese momento lo dejó, solamente para tener la libertad de retroceder un par de pasos y así conseguir una mejor visión del muchacho.

¡Cuánta razón había tenido para pedirle que vistiese de blanco! En medio de aquel mágico resplandor solamente dos cosas resaltaban: el brillante cabello color caoba y los ojos marrones, todo el resto del muchacho tenía la etérea blancura del niphredil. De nuevo, como tantas veces antes, Haldir se preguntó si no habría al menos una pizca de sangre élfica en Baldor, pero si no la había, realmente no importaba. Igualmente él podía quedar hechizado por la visión, podía pasar el resto de los siglos que quedasen de su vida adorándolo.

Mientras tanto, Baldor miraba a su alrededor con algo de asombro, porque la caverna era de todo menos sombría o lúgubre. En un sitio apartado, había preparado un lecho que parecía hecho en madera, como si fuesen las enormes raíces de un árbol. Había flores rodeando todo, su perfume era el que inundaba el sitio, suave y atrayente.

—Este lugar es hermoso, Haldir…

—En este lugar, mis padres pasaron su noche de bodas —dijo el elfo, regresando a su lado.

En cuanto entró en el haz de luz, fue como si todo cobrase súbitamente el brillo de la luna y Baldor volvió a quedarse sin aire, tanto por la respuesta del elfo como por la visión que su flamante esposo brindaba.

Era como si Haldir pudiese tomar la luz que caía sobre él, absorberla, iluminarse por dentro y arrojarla hacia fuera otra vez, duplicada, embellecida. La piel era de deslumbrante y satinada blancura, los ojos de plata y el rubio cabello se había convertido en una cascada de oro blanco, y por si todo ello fuera poco, la mirada de tierna adoración que le dirigía hubiese bastado para quitarle el aire a cualquiera.

Por un instante, Baldor se preguntó si no estaría equivocado. Algunas veces, le parecía imposible que una criatura tan perfecta hubiese podido enamorarse de él, que alguien que podía aspirar a tener a su lado a tantas bellezas como las que había en Lórien, hubiese podido preferirlo a él, con sus defectos, con todo su pasado, con la terrible carga de su mortalidad...

Y justo cuando esa idea empezaba a tomar más sitio en su mente, Haldir lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo estrechó junto a su cuerpo y asaltó su boca con hambre, haciendo que todo pensamiento, coherente o no, se esfumase al instante. Bajo el ardiente beso se fundieron todas las dudas, todas las preguntas que hubiesen podido surgir, y se dedicó únicamente a abrir sus labios, a dejarlo entrar y saborear cada segundo.

Había tanta ropa de por medio… Haldir había desarrollado una particular paciencia y una pericia extraordinaria para descubrir la piel de nácar a una velocidad adecuada, para quitar una por una las capas de tela sin que sus labios se separasen demasiado de él. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Baldor, el pecho subiendo y bajando en ritmos alternados. Una prenda más cayó al suelo de piedra húmeda y el muchacho quedó vestido únicamente con una camisa holgada, apenas un suspiro de seda. Haldir lo contempló unos instantes y,sin pensarlo, lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo hasta el lecho.

Baldor elevó sus brazos hacia el cuello del galadrim en cuanto se sintió en el aire. No que hiciera falta, pero el placer de deslizar sus dedos entre el cabello de plata y luna siempre lo ganaba. Acomodó su rostro en el hueco del cuello del elfo y aspiró su perfume a bosque verde, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus otros sentidos tuvieran su oportunidad. Abrió los labios y dejó que la punta de su lengua recorriese un pequeño círculo sobre la sensible piel del cuello. El placentero suspiro que emitió el elfo llenó su último sentido vacante de estímulo.

Haldir depositó su preciosa carga entre sábanas frescas, verdes y blancas, bosques y luz de luna recibían el amor entre un hombre y un elfo.

Dejó que el muchacho hiciera con él lo mismo que él había hecho, que lo desenvolviese, que descubriese poco a poco lo que había bajo las leves telas élficas que componían su atuendo. Y después, ambos se tendieron en el lecho, acariciándose con la mirada, mirándose con las manos.

Baldor deslizó sus dedos por el contorno del rostro, dibujó la línea de las cejas rubias y de la nariz hasta los labios seductores, húmedos y tentadores. En la claridad difusa del lugar, los ojos del elfo eran por momentos grises, casi plateados, negros, imposible saber cuál era el color real en ese lugar. Se izó apenas para alcanzar la boca que lo llamaba sin palabras. Y Haldir se doblegó ante el beso porque,en tantas noches compartidas, era la primera vez que su amado se atrevía a reclamar así sus labios.

El beso por fin terminó y ambos tomaron aire al unísono. Tampoco puso reparos cuando los besos se volvieron mariposas leves posándose en su pecho, ni cuando los dientes se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones, porque de inmediato vino sobre él la disculpa, húmeda y tibia, un beso gentil. Para entonces el muchacho estaba sobre el cuerpo del elfo, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos, sin mantener otro contacto que sus labios, y entonces alzó el rostro hacia él, como buscando su aprobación o su indicación de si esas demostraciones le eran agradables o no. Haldir sonrió con ternura y dejó que sus manos viajasen hasta el rostro de Baldor, y en un rápido vuelo, aquellas deshicieron la atadura del cabello, el cual se derramó hacia los lados, un torrente castaño de ondas suaves.

En vista que sus caricias eran bien recibidas, Baldor regresó a prodigarlas, con mayor énfasis, con más determinación, saboreando una y otra vez el recorrido de una rosada tetilla a otra, el largo trecho hasta la suave ondulación del ombligo, y entonces se detuvo una vez más ante la erguida prueba del deseo de su esposo. Haldir siempre se lo hacía, siempre le decía cuánto disfrutaba dándole placer con su boca, pero él nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, sus besos siempre terminaban en el bajo vientre del elfo. Sin embargo, esta vez deseaba darle algo especial a Haldir en su noche de bodas. Y era especial porque él nunca se lo había hecho a nadie.

La palpitante columna de carne lo invitaba a probar, la agitada respiración de su elfo le decía que ese goce sería supremo para ambos…

Cuando Haldir sintió el tenue beso sobre la punta de su miembro, exhaló un fuerte suspiro y buscó aferrar con sus manos las sábanas para no interrumpir lo que sucedía. Buscando repetir lo que Haldir había hecho tantas veces con él, recorrió con su lengua a todo lo largo de la carne firme y finalmente lo tomó en su boca, poco a poco,para encontrar que escuchar los lentos gemidos de Haldir en respuesta a sus caricias era tan excitante como recibir ese trato. Ver el congestionado cuerpo del elfo ondeando contra su boca, el rostro ruborizado, los ojos entornados de placer y los labios que Haldir estaba mordiéndose para resistir el vendaval de placer que recibía, hicieron que su propio cuerpo se convirtiese en fuego, en lava ardiente. Nunca antes tanto deseo se había despertado en el joven humano.

Se aplicó aún más a su excitante tarea y consiguió con ello algo que jamás hubiese pensado oír. La voz ronca de deseo, profunda, gimiendo en desesperada necesidad para que esas exquisitas atenciones no cesaran, para que fueran más y más. Nunca balbuceos sin sentido habían significado tanto para Baldor.

El grito del éxtasis de Haldir llenó los oídos de Baldor al mismo tiempo que la explosión de placer llenaba su boca. Apenas levantó su rostro cuando sintió los potentes brazos del elfo elevándolo, llevándolo hacia sí, acomodándolo sobre su cuerpo para apresar la deliciosa boca que antes estuviera tan ocupada.

—Eres mío… —jadeó Haldir, mucho más posesivamente de lo que Baldor nunca había escuchado—. Y te amo tanto…

—Siempre tuyo, Haldir —alcanzó a responder antes que sus labios fueran presa otra vez del beso ardiente.

Con gracia y desenvoltura, con la fuerza que Baldor sabía que existía en los brazos del elfo y que el elfo nunca usaría en su contra, Haldir hizo ambos cuerpos rotar en el lecho de manera que quedó sobre él, la prueba del deseo insatisfecho del muchacho punzando sobre su muslo. Una nublada mirada de esos deslumbrantes ojos castaños le indicó al elfo el deseo que había en su joven esposo.

Pero él tenía otros planes. Su dulce y secreta venganza porque, aunque luego se lo diría, nunca ninguno de sus amantes había conseguido hacerlo suplicar del modo en que lo había hecho momentos antes. Y si bien no le molestaba en absoluto, no pensaba ser el único en suplicar esa noche.

Los largos dedos del galadrim recorrieron el físico delgado del muchacho, deslizando las yemas en sutiles caricias que tenían la levedad de la brisa de primavera, viendo con una sonrisa cómo se erizaba la piel, cómo respondía el cuerpo a sus toques. Y gentilmente lo hizo girar hasta que sus ojos hallaron la extensión de una espalda espigada donde la única imperfección, si así podía llamársele, eran las cicatrices que habían quedado luego del ataque en el cual habían secuestrado a Legolas.

Haldir desechó rápidamente el recuerdo de lo cerca que había estado de perderlo, sabiendo que su corazón sangraba con sólo imaginar una circunstancia semejante, y se inclinó hacia la piel. Con indecible ternura presionó sus labios contra un hombro cálido y aquellos recorrieron toda su extensión. Sus dedos hicieron a un lado el cabello para descubrir la franja húmeda del cuello. Desde allí, su boca trazó un lento y exasperante descenso a través de la columna, sus labios delineando cada vértebra, sus manos acariciando las caderas estrechas, las piernas levemente abiertas.

¿Quién hubiese podido decirle que la fuente de la dulzura que ansiaba su alma inmortal estaría oculta en el alma de un hombre? ¿Cómo hubiese podido nunca imaginar que la compañía tierna, las caricias ansiadas, todo el amor del universo podía haberse escondido en un humano, sólo para que a él le costase siglos encontrarla? Y no era una frase sin sentido, porque durante largos años, durante tanto tiempo, había buscado el fin de la soledad en distintos brazos, hasta que había empezado a convencerse que ése era su destino. Que todo el amor que era capaz de dar seguiría encerrado para siempre dentro de su corazón hasta que ese humano jovencito, silencioso y valiente se hubiera impuesto dentro de su alma.

Como de costumbre, Baldor gemía suavemente con el rostro hundido en las sábanas, sin saber qué era lo que le causaba más placer, si era cada húmedo beso, o las suaves hebras del cabello del elfo rozando su piel cada vez que aquel se inclinaba sobre él, o las manos trazando dibujos caprichosos sobre su cuerpo. Cuando una de aquellas manos se deslizó entre sus piernas buscando su miembro se elevó apenas para facilitarle la tarea. Su gemido fue mas notorio al sentirse firmemente aferrado. Y de repente, la boca de Haldir encontró la hendidura caliente y su lengua se ocupó en recorrer el camino descendente hasta la pequeña depresión de la entrada.

Hubo un gritito sofocado cuando el elfo lo besó justo allí, cuando una lengua voraz se introdujo en él con fuerza. No fueron necesarias las palabras cuando Baldor arqueó su cuerpo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire y casi empujó con sus caderas en un desesperado y anhelante intento de hacer ese contacto más íntimo. Ante esa cadena de reacciones que indicaban el placer con que eran recibidas esas atenciones, Haldir sintió que su deseo resurgía y volvía a darle vida a su miembro,que rápidamente volvía a endurecerse.

—Haldir… Haldir, por favor… —sollozó el muchacho ansiosamente y ladeó el rostro para encontrar los ojos de su esposo surgiendo desde su parte trasera.

—Pídemelo, Baldor… —ronroneó sonriente el elfo—. Eres mi esposo, puedes pedirlo y yo te daré todo lo que quieras…

—Yo…

Haldir acrecentó el ritmo que su mano mantenía sobre el erguido miembro de su esposo y volvió a atacar aquella entrada que palpitaba en expectación.

—Por favor, tómame de una vez, estoy listo para ti… —suplicó Baldor, incapaz de seguir tolerando aquel dulce tormento.

Sin esperar otra invitación, el elfo acomodó su cuerpo sobre el otro y su erguida virilidad encontró fácil acceso hacia el cuerpo ansioso. Con un empujón firme y sostenido entró en esa vaina caliente y siempre estrecha que se abrió para él, que lo aprisionó con fuerza. Ambos jadearon, los dos cuerpos en perfecta conjunción, temblorosos antes de comenzar el ritmo que una vez iniciado no se detendría.

Si tan sólo Baldor hubiese podido explicarle a Haldir el absoluto placer que lo consumía cuando se sentía así, firmemente poseído, con fuerza y ternura a la vez. No hubiese podido encontrar las palabras para decirle lo mucho que le gustaba sentir el peso leve, pero peso al fin, del elfo cuando subía sobre él. En el pasado, con su antiguo protector, esa situación siempre le causaba violentos deseos de huir, pero ahora ansiaba sentirse aprisionado bajo el cuerpo ardiente de Haldir. Su Haldir, que lo amaba, lo cuidaba, lo cubría de besos y caricias, que lo protegía de todo…

Y en ese preciso momento, las luces bailaban detrás de sus párpados fuertemente apretados, el calor se extendía febril e intenso por su piel, el miembro del elfo llenándolo como sólo él podía hacerlo, empujando una y otra vez. Baldor se abandonó al placer dejando que todas las luces estallaran al mismo tiempo y celebró la culminación con un grito que lo sorprendió incluso a él, y que lo dejó sin fuerzas, exánime. La tibieza que llenó su estrecho pasaje y una especie de gruñido intenso más un último empujón, le indicaron que su esposo había llegado también al brillante pináculo del placer, una vez más.

Desmadejados y satisfechos, enredados uno en el otro, hombre y elfo permanecieron juntos, respirando en forma entrecortada y rápida sin decidirse a romper ese instante de magia absoluta que todavía perduraba entre ellos. Luchando con los deseos de permanecer dentro del cuerpo que lo abrigaba, Haldir consiguió convencerse de rodar a un lado;no obstante, maniobró de manera tal que atrajo consigo a Baldor dentro del círculo de sus brazos. La respiración del muchacho retomó pronto su ritmo normal y el elfo vio cómo hacía serios esfuerzos para no dormirse. Baldor intentaba por todos los medios no cerrar sus ojos, no ceder al sueño, y eso, en parte extrañó y en parte divirtió al elfo rubio.

—Debes dormir, amor —susurró Haldir en su oído—. Hoy ha sido un día largo y debes recuperar fuerzas.

—No... Si cierro mis ojos, ya no podré verte —explicó Baldor en un murmullo lánguido—. Y temo abrirlos y descubrir que ya no estás aquí y todo ha sido un sueño...

—No tienes que temer —el elfo se inclinó sobre él y besó sus párpados, uno después del otro, con delicadeza y devoción—. Cuando abras los ojos, estaré aquí. Siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado.

—¿Siempre...? —en ese momento, fueron los ojos de Baldor los que se centraron en el rostro del elfo y alzando su mano, el muchacho tomó un brillante mechón de pelo rubio, acariciándolo—. Dentro de algún tiempo, mi cabello será parecido al tuyo, sólo que no será rubio sino blanco... y tal vez mis ojos ya no vean tan claro... ¿Aún entonces estarás aquí?

—Sí. Pero aunque me gustará verte con el pelo blanco y tenga que acercarme mucho para que me veas, tú siempre serás para mí como eres esta noche... Mi dulce Baldor, mi amor humano, el único que puede llegar hasta mi corazón sin ningún esfuerzo. Yo siempre seguiré viéndote como el día en el que pude admitir que te amaba, así como hoy.

Al tierno arrullo de esa promesa, Baldor recibió aún un cálido beso más, luego cerró suavemente sus ojos y durmió.

~o0o~

Haldir mantuvo su promesa todos y cada uno de los días que permanecieron juntos.

Los elfos de Lothlórien terminaron por acostumbrarse al muchacho que había conquistado el corazón del Capitan de la Guardia y poco a poco lo aceptaron entre ellos; algunos, como Rúmil, por respeto a Haldir, otros, ganados por el buen corazón y la sencillez del muchacho.

Aprendieron a apreciar la música que salía de ese extraño instrumento que Baldor había llevado consigo y que tal como Orophin había pronosticado, era una deliciosa compañía para las flautas y las arpas. Los elfos que trabajaban en los estudios traduciendo libros, se maravillaron por la rapidez con la que el muchacho mejoró los conocimientos que tenía de sindarin y absorbió el quenya que manejaban entre ellos. Baldor hubiese podido decirles que él era, sobre todo, músico, y esos idiomas eran tan musicales que no le resultaba ningún esfuerzo retenerlos y aprender todo lo que fuese necesario sobre ellos.

Su pluma hacendosa salvó de la perdición y el olvido muchos de los libros que los elfos viajeros habían llevado a Lothlórien y que estaban escritos en la Lengua Común. Los tradujo al sindarin y al quenya y transcribió muchos en el westron original, para que las ideas primarias no se perdiesen.

El bosque dorado floreció y amarilleó muchas, muchas veces, pero el amor por Baldor siguió intacto en el corazón del Haldir. Y nunca hubo sombra de variación en el sentimiento que Baldor guardaba en el suyo por el elfo que era su esposo.

~o0o~

Había una sombra sobre la felicidad de la pareja y a Haldir le llevó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de ello, después de todo su esposo tenía la misma habilidad que él para guardar las penas en lo más profundo de su alma y así no entristecer a su pareja. Esperó y esperó, en la esperanza que Baldor finalmente confiaría en él y le contaría todo, pero el tiempo pasaba y no había ninguna señal de que aquello fuese a ocurrir.

Orophin se había casado con Miredhel y ambos habían establecido su hogar muy cerca del talan de Haldir. La muchacha que ahora era parte de la familia era amable y muy dulce, Baldor se había encariñado con ella de inmediato. Y cuando anunciaron que venía un hijo en camino, ninguno fue más feliz que él por aquella noticia.

Aunque eso le ponía en claro una carencia que no tenía modo de solucionar, así que en vista de eso, decidió guardar esa pequeña tristeza en su interior, en el último rincón de su corazón, donde Haldir no pudiese siquiera llegar a sospechar de su existencia. Por supuesto, su éxito en esa empresa fue relativo. Si bien su esposo nunca llegó a saber a ciencia cierta la causa de aquella transitoria melancolía, los Valar sí parecieron verla con claridad.

~o0o~

Hacía más de tres días que Haldir se había marchado a una de aquellas largas expediciones para supervisar los controles fronterizos y Baldor se había enojado un poco por eso. Ahora estaba sentado en el pequeño estudio que habían anexado al talan y tenía frente a sí un par de grandes libros que estaba traduciendo. La mano en la pluma, el pergamino extendido y la mirada fija en algún punto lejano, sin trazar ni siquiera un símbolo en más de una hora.

La partida de Haldir no había sido de las más felices.

—_Pero la última revisión fue hace muy poco tiempo… —protestó Baldor—. Y te ausentaste muchos días. Lord Celeborn dijo que no serían necesarias más expediciones al menos hasta la próxima primavera._

—_Lo sé, amor, pero tengo que ir. Le pedí a Lord Celeborn que enviase a otro en mi lugar pero la Dama Galadriel dijo que no y fue terminante. Dijo que era yo quien debía ir y que debía irme hoy mismo, que era muy importante que partiese hoy sin falta._

—_No debe ser ningún problema para ella, puesto que mientras envía a mi esposo a recorrer medio Lothlórien, ella tendrá al suyo en su cama._

_Haldir terminó de guardar la ración de lembas en su bolso en completo silencio. Era cierto que no comprendía las razones para una partida tan precipitada, pero también era cierto que él era el Capitán de la Guardia, supuestamente el más obediente de todos los guardias de la Dama, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntar las razones. Había recibido sus órdenes y se aprestó a cumplirlas sin replicar más._

_Claro que ahora tenía en casa un esposo que se quedaba solo esperándolo por muchos días, y mal que le pesase, ninguno de los dos olvidaba lo que había ocurrido años antes, durante una de las primeras expediciones de Haldir en su retorno al puesto de Capitán._

_—Ojala que Lord Celeborn no le toque ni un pelo mientras no hayas vuelto —deseó un enfurruñado Baldor—, para que vea lo que siento…_

_Ante tan irreverente observación, Haldir no pudo mantener la seriedad. Solamente a su esposo se le podía ocurrir hacer semejante alusión a la vida íntima de la Dama de Bosque Dorado. En su fuero interno, el elfo deseó también que eso ocurriese, a él tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia esa brusca salida, ni dejar solo a Baldor durante tanto tiempo. Pero lanzó una carcajada y se acercó al muchacho, lo abrazó y lo mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo, intentando de algún modo prolongar el momento de partir._

—_Lo siento, mi amor, pero soy el Capitán… Si me mandan, debo ir. _

_Baldor sabía que era cierto y sentía la resistencia de su esposo a partir, pero no era así como debían ser las cosas. Era cierto que el elfo era el Capitán, el puesto de más confianza en ese bosque, y eso era algo que él había aceptado cuando se casaron, de modo que tenía que aceptar también esos pequeños sinsabores del trabajo de Haldir._

—_Lo sé y lo acepto, pero no me pone contento que te vayas tanto tiempo. Me siento tan solo cuando no estás… —Baldor se mordió el labio inferior y retuvo el resto de las palabras porque no tenía sentido que las expresara. Ni él ni Haldir podían solucionar eso._

_El elfo rubio vio el gesto, vio la pequeña nube reaparecer en el semblante de su esposo y una vez más esperó el resto de la frase; pero una vez más, no hubo más palabras. Suspiró y dejando un beso sobre los labios de Baldor, deshizo el abrazo, fue hasta el morral que había preparado y se calzó también la aljaba de flechas, el arco,__ y aseguró la espada en su cinturón._

_Como siempre, Baldor lo despidió desde lo alto del talan, pero los dos sabían que la despedida no había sido como las de siempre._

Tan concentrado estaba en sus recuerdos, que no escuchó que alguien subía. Haldir había puesto finalmente una escalera con peldaños,y después de algunos años, Baldor podía escuchar que un par de ellos chirriaban al ser pisados. Pero esta vez no fue así, y cuando la voz de su esposo sonó muy cerca de su oído, Baldor casi saltó de la silla.

—Estás muy concentrado, mi amor.

La alegría en el rostro de muchacho fue veloz pero luminosa, el elfo recibió como recompensa una de las sonrisas más espontáneas que Baldor podía regalarle. Y de inmediato, el muchacho dejó todo lo que tenía entre manos para situarse entre sus brazos y ofrecerle sus labios en un beso suave y lento que borró toda la soledad que había sentido hasta ese momento.

—Estaba concentrado pensando en ti —dijo Baldor, en cuanto su boca quedó libre —. Volviste antes… Haldir, ¿cumpliste bien todos tus deberes, cierto? ¿No habrás dejado cosas sin hacer por mí, verdad?

Era interesante que después de aquel asunto por su partida, ahora Baldor estuviese preocupado por su pronto arribo y por saber si el elfo había cumplido bien con todas sus obligaciones. Probablemente esa fuese uno de los detalles del comportamiento humano que Haldir no terminaba de comprender, pero tampoco se abocó mucho a ello en ese momento. Tenía algo mucho más delicado que resolver.

—No te preocupes, cumplí con mis obligaciones al pie de la letra, y creo que ahora comprendo por qué la Dama Galadriel me envió con tanta premura.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Siéntate, amor, tengo que algo muy importante que decirte.

Absolutamente intrigado, Baldor abandonó, no sin cierta resistencia, los brazos de su marido, y retomó su lugar en la silla. Haldir se quedó de pie y empezó a caminar por el exiguo saloncito, buscando el modo de comenzar.

—Verás, Baldor… No te lo dije porque te ibas a enojar mucho, pero esta vez tenía que ir hacia el extremo este, cerca de las Montañas Nubladas y…

—¡Las Montañas Nubladas! — exclamó Baldor, saltando en su silla. A esas alturas, el muchacho ya se había familiarizado bastante con los límites de Lórien—. ¡Ese sitio hierve de orcos por las noches! ¡Uruks negros! ¡Son bichos feos, grandes y malvados que odian a los elfos!

Haldir captó de inmediato el miedo de su esposo al imaginarlo en peligro, de modo que fue hasta él y volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos, con firmeza como para que pudiese constatar que todo estaba bien. Lo tranquilizó un poco y luego tomó asiento, sentando a su esposo en sus piernas para poder mantenerlo en el círculo de su abrazo.

—Sí, amor, así son esas criaturas, y también es cierto que odian a los elfos. Me temo que hubo algunos de los nuestros que tuvieron la desgracia de comprobar eso.

Esa frase consiguió cortar el incipiente enojo de Baldor por enterarse tarde del destino de la misión de Haldir y solamente lo miró a la espera de que el elfo continuase su relato.

—Al parecer, un pequeño grupo viajaba hacia aquí desde Rivendel y ya se encontraban muy cerca de los límites de Lórien, por lo cual, al caer la tarde, se creyeron a salvo, pero…

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Que tienes razón, los uruks son malvados y amparándose en las primeras sombras de la tarde, atacaron y mataron a casi todos. Fue una matanza cruel, horrible… El grupo era pequeño, pero había algunos elfitos también…

Baldor ahogó un gemido entre sus manos al cubrirse la boca. Solamente esas criaturas aborrecibles podían cometer un acto tan deleznable.

—¿Los… mataron…? ¿A los chiquitos también…? —consiguió preguntar, después de unos segundos, y vio consternado el gesto de asentimiento de su esposo.

—A algunos de ellos, sí.

—No… ¿Cómo pudieron…? Ellos los matan y yo deseo tanto… —conmocionado de ira, de impotencia, Baldor se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que Haldir no supiese aquella verdad escondida en su corazón.

—Yo creí que los habían matado a todos, pero al parecer, la madre de unos niños se adentró en el bosque y consiguió esconder a sus dos pequeños. Aunque ella no corrió con suerte, los chiquitos se salvaron porque los uruks no los encontraron.

—¿Se salvaron? ¿De verdad? —preguntó el muchacho, asomando el rostro entre sus dedos.

—Sí, y de hecho… —Haldir titubeó un poco antes de terminar la frase—, los he traído conmigo.

Por espacio de unos segundos hubo un silencio increíble. El rostro de Baldor era inescrutable, como la mayoría de las veces,y en esa ocasión, Haldir hubiese preferido un esposo que no fuese tan parecido a él mismo en ese aspecto. Todo el desconsuelo anterior, toda la gama de emociones que habían desfilado por el semblante del muchacho humano, parecían haberse esfumado en virtud de algún encantamiento.

—Los trajiste contigo —dijo, simplemente.

—Ssssí. Es que… verás… Como habrás notado, no hay huérfanos pequeños entre elfos. Es una costumbre que cuando ocurren estas desgracias, toda la comunidad adopta a los pequeños, para que no queden desamparados y sin amor. Y como son tan pequeños y nosotros no podemos… Bien, yo pensé…

La mano de Baldor oprimió la boca de Haldir impidiéndole continuar.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?

—Mmmsí —masculló Haldir, asintiendo al mismo tiempo, pues su boca seguía cubierta.

—¡Son dos niños! ¡Dos niños elfos! —algo que era una mezcla indescifrable de alegría y temor empezaba a dejarse ver en el rostro del muchacho—. Los elfitos no crecen como los niños… Yo voy a ser viejo y ellos apenas serían jovencitos... Y si pusieron tantos reparos para nuestra boda, imagina lo que dirían si queremos criar a dos elfitos, y…

Fue entonces que Haldir puso su propia mano sobre los labios de su esposo y los sintió temblar contra su palma.

—Shh… Tranquilo, amor. Resolvamos esto por partes, ¿de acuerdo? —Baldor asintió sin hablar—. De acuerdo a la costumbre, los pequeños deben tener un hogar estable, un hogar sólido y que pueda brindarles amor y comprensión. Nosotros somos una pareja unida por un enlace genuino, tenemos todo el amor del mundo para ofrecerles, y de acuerdo a la costumbre, puesto que yo los salvé al encontrarlos, tengo prioridad si solicito la custodia, pero debo contar con la anuencia de mi esposo para hacerlo, así que... ¿Estarías de acuerdo si pido esto?

Haldir sintió claramente cuando Baldor tomó aire llenando sus pulmones al máximo y luego, lo dejó salir, despacio, muy despacio, para recobrar la calma acostumbrada en él. Lo hizo una segunda vez y con eso, la tranquilidad que el elfo conocía retomó su lugar en el rostro del muchacho. Con suavidad, Baldor quitó la mano que el elfo mantenía sobre su boca y le regaló una sonrisa amplia, dichosa.

—Haldir, tendrías que buscarte otro esposo si se te ocurre no solicitarlo —dijo, y acto seguido dejó que fuese su boca la que expresase todos sus sentimientos y no con palabras precisamente, sino con un beso largo y profundo que casi dejó al elfo sin aire—. Pero mi amor, es cierto que cuando pasen los años…

Fue el turno de Haldir para acallarlo del mismo modo.

—Todo a su tiempo, mi amor. Resolveremos eso a su tiempo. Dime, ¿no quieres conocerlos?

Baldor asintió, simplemente porque no hubiese podido hablar. Su esposo tenía razón, no quería preocuparse por eso ahora, tenía esa oportunidad y no iba a dejarla escapar.

Haldir lo hizo poner de pie para poder levantarse y conducirlo hacia el cuarto, donde había dejado a los dos pequeños que dormían al llegar y a juzgar por el silencio, continuaban así.

Baldor se quedó de pie junto al lecho, mirando los dos montoncitos dormidos, incrédulo, sin atreverse a respirar para no correr el riesgo de despertarlos. Era tan increíble que no podía asimilar del todo la situación.

Nunca se había atrevido a decirle a Haldir que ese era la pequeña tristeza que empañaba su felicidad. Le pesaba no poder darle hijos a su esposo, le pesaba que por elegirlo a él, Haldir hubiese debido renunciar a la felicidad de la paternidad. El próximo nacimiento del hijo de Orophin, si bien lo había alegrado por su cuñado y por Miredhel, no había hecho más que clavar aún más hondo esa espina. Pero no había modo de solucionarlo, ni él ni Haldir hubiesen podido estar con alguien sólo para tener un hijo, y como el elfo bien había dicho, no había elfitos huérfanos en Lórien.

Ahora, los Valar le habían concedido su deseo, ese deseo que le quemaba el alma y lo consumía. Y lo bendecían por partida doble, con dos chiquitos que podrían criar como propios.

—No muerden, amor —observó Haldir, divertido, mientras empujaba con suavidad a su esposo para que se acercase más—. Al menos, no mientras duermen.

Cuando el elfo dijo que eran pequeños, Baldor había imaginado dos elfitos con edades próximas a los cuatro o cinco años humanos, pero en realidad eran bebés. En un parámetro humano apenas hubiesen contado con un año, como mucho.

—Son bebés… —murmuró Baldor.

—Sí, ahora sabes por qué me apresuré tanto a regresar. Ni te imaginas lo que me costó el camino de retorno. Me temo que mis capacidades como padre aún están por descubrirse.

—También las mías —el muchacho se arrodilló junto al lecho para mirar las dos caritas regordetas, coronadas por una sospecha de pelo rubio—. Tenemos dos hijos.

—En realidad, amor —Haldir se ubicó a su lado, contemplando también—, tendremos una hija y un hijo.

El rostro de Baldor decidió dejar de lado su neutralidad para mostrar su más genuino asombro.

—Un niño… y una niña… —musitó apenas, a lo que el elfo asintió.

—Y nuestra primera preocupación será pensar sus nombres. Supongo que tendrían los suyos, pero lamentablemente no tenemos modo de averiguarlo, así que tendremos que pensar unos nuevos…

Una cosa fue cierta, ésa no fue la primera preocupación de los dos noveles padres. Un par de minutos más tarde, de común acuerdo, los dos pequeños despertaron y clamaron por alimento a todo pulmón.

Y poco después para que alguien los limpiase.

Y para que los tuviesen en brazos y los arrullasen para volver a dormir.

Y un poco más tarde nuevamente por alimento…

Los Señores de Lórien no se asombraron para nada cuando recibieron el informe de su Capitán acerca de su incursión, tampoco cuando hizo la petición de guardar a los niños bajo su cuidado y lo otorgaron sin oponer reparos. De hecho, la Dama de Bosque Dorado estaba muy complacida porque,una vez más, su Espejo le había dado las herramientas necesarias para que dos pequeños elfitos crecieran rodeados de amor y para que su Capitán y su esposo tuviesen respuesta a ese escondido deseo que ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a formular.

~o0o~

Todo se mecía suavemente, de un lado a otro, y Baldor abrió los ojos muy, muy despacio, sólo para encontrar, como venía haciéndolo desde hacía años, el rostro de su esposo, los brillantes ojos grises esperando para verlo despertar.

—¿Dormiste bien, pequeño...? —susurró, rozando sus labios en un beso gentil y delicado.

Baldor sonrió en respuesta, sin protestar por el dulce apelativo al cual había terminado por acostumbrarse luego de tantos años. Después de todo, por más que su cabello ya fuese más blanco que castaño, continuaba siendo 'pequeño' si comparaba su edad con la de Haldir.

—Dormí maravillosamente... Creo que dormí más de lo que pensaba —admitió, y una pequeña sombra de tristeza pareció nublar sus ojos.

—No debes estar triste por nuestros amigos. Legolas y Aragorn todavía tenían cosas que hacer en Gondor, no podían venir aún, pero en cuanto Eldarión haya crecido y pueda asumir sus deberes como un hombre, se reunirán con nosotros.

—Lo sé... —Baldor se esforzó en sonreír—. ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—Estamos a punto de atracar en el muelle. Las costas de Aman aparecieron hace un buen rato en el horizonte, pero dormías tan 'maravillosamente' que no me animé a despertarte —dijo Haldir,sonriente.

—Eres un malvado... —protestó Baldor, irguiéndose—. Yo quería ver cuando estuviésemos cerca de la costa... Me lo perdí todo... Seguro que sí despertaste a Vanimeldë y Tarannon.

—No hizo falta, ellos no pegaron un ojo. No te enojes conmigo, mi amor. Vamos, te ayudo a vestirte pronto, así podremos bajar a tierra.

Baldor hubiese querido que sus hijos continuasen su vida en Lórien, pero ninguno había atendido protestas. Habían crecido en Bosque Dorado, en pocas ocasiones habían salido de sus límites, y cuando Haldir les comunicó su decisión de partir, ambos habían decidido partir con sus padres. De nada valieron súplicas y pedidos, también era su tiempo de viajar, de manera que también ellos habían embarcado. Ahora que estaba allí, Baldor tuvo que admitir, con un poquitín de egoísmo, que agradecía con todo su corazón que sus hijos estuviesen con ellos, no hubiese podido resistir una separación, por corta que fuese.

Todavía pensando en esas cosas, Baldor salió a cubierta. Nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que vio. El puerto era soberbio y hermoso. Aquel que habían dejado atrás en la Tierra Media, no era más que un opaco y deslucido reflejo de ese sitio luminoso. Más lejos, costas blancas, prados verdes, y recortadas contra el cielo azul, las montañas más altas e imponentes que Baldor jamás hubiese visto.

Baldor permaneció silencioso y reverente,de pie en medio de la cubierta, sin atinar a decir nada o hacer ningún movimiento, sus ojos no podían despegarse de ese sitio al que estaban a punto de arribar. Y cuando estuvieron más cerca, vio una figura delgada y rubia esperando en el muelle. Pese a los años, sus ojos continuaban funcionando bastante bien, y hubiese reconocido en cualquier sitio a la Dama Blanca, sus níveas vestiduras, el largo cabello dorado ondeando ante la brisa marina.

Haldir le ofreció el apoyo de su brazo y Baldor no lo rechazó, sujetándose a él para permanecer allí hasta que el barco hubiese tocado el muelle y el pequeño puente de madera fuese colocado. Sólo entonces se puso en camino,pero un gesto de la Dama los detuvo a ambos antes que pudiesen poner sus pies en tierra.

—Baldor de Lórien, ¿recuerdas el consejo que les di el día de su boda? —preguntó la Dama Galadriel con súbita seriedad.

—Sí, señora —contestó con presteza, ante el asombro de Haldir—. Nunca he dejado de mirar a mi esposo con todo el amor de mi corazón.

—¿Y tú Haldir? —continuó la Dama—. ¿Sigues amando a este humano tanto como aquel día?

—Más que entonces, señora —respondió aquel.

—Ahora es cuando veremos si eso es cierto. Ayúdalo a bajar, Haldir; y haz que tu amor lo vea como entonces.

Sin comprender aún, Haldir avanzó y pisó tierra;desde allí, tendió la mano a Baldor, quien la tomó y con cuidado descendió.

Ante los asombrados ojos del elfo, toda la luz de ese lugar pareció concentrarse en su compañero, lo iluminó desde adentro, y en medio de ese resplandor, Haldir vio el cabello que dejaba de ser en parte blanco para volver a tomar el adorable tono castaño rojizo que había tenido antaño. La piel volvió a ser tersa y suave, el talle se puso tan espigado y lozano como antes. Pese a que seguía tomado de su mano, el elfo supo que ya no estaba apoyándose en ella, ya no la necesitaba.

Dos pasos después de dejar la embarcación, Haldir tenía a su lado al muchacho hermoso que había conquistado su alma. Emocionado, incapaz de hablar, volvió su rostro a la Dama, quien ahora sí sonreía con plenitud.

—Así pues, Haldir, no es sólo la magia de Aman y los Valar, lo que mantendrá a Baldor a tu lado y siempre joven,sino tu amor por él. Y si él no te amase en igual forma, ninguna magia podría ser obrada. Sean bienvenidos a las Tierras Inmortales.

Ella se volvió e inició el camino mientras Haldir continuaba mirando a su rejuvenecido y sonriente esposo, tal como lo había visto el ya lejano día de su boda. La sonrisa de Baldor, pequeña como siempre, antecedió a su declaración.

—No importa que tan joven sea, Haldir, siempre necesitaré tu brazo.

—Y yo tengo dos brazos para ofrecerte, pequeño.

De ese modo, uno en brazos del otro, hombre y elfo se pusieron en camino, dispuestos a seguir disfrutando del amor que habían cultivado por tantos años y rodeados por su familia.

Esta vez sin sombras de mortalidad de por medio. Para siempre.

**FIN**

(*) Finduilas, madre de Boromir y Faramir y esposa de Dénethor, tenía sangre élfica por su parentesco con los elfos que residían en Dol Amroth y trasmitió esa herencia a sus hijos.

(**) Las palabras de esta ceremonia élfica están tomadas de una página donde detallaban una ceremonia de ese estilo. La ceremonia era más larga pero tomé las partes que me resultaron más adecuadas para el fic. Lamentablemente he perdido la dirección, pero al menos cumplo con admitir que la ceremonia no es de mi invención.

Vanimeldë: Fem. 'La hermosa y querida'

Tarannon: Masc. 'Gran regalo'.

N/A: Lo sé, lo sé… Nunca había hecho mención de la existencia de hijos para esta parejita cuando terminé con 'El Destino del Árbol y el Junco', y a decir verdad, iba a ser muy malvada con Baldor. No iba a darle hijos, iba a mandarlo a Valinor solamente en compañía de Haldir, tal como lo daba a entender en el epílogo de ese fic… Pero resultó que me dio cosita y después de todo decidí que no era justo. Si puedo hacer felices a los personajes de Tolkien saltándome el fandom, puedo hacer feliz a Baldor que me pertenece. Espero que me disculpen entonces por la repentina aparición de Vanimeldë y Tarannon.


End file.
